Yoru
by Sayuri12
Summary: 2 meninas e 2 meninos em uma escola de magia, muitas confusões e muito romance...sou péssima em resumos n.n'Gente, não eh Naruto!Postei aki pq naum sabia onde postar..feito por Sayuri nom plagiem pliz! Cap.14 ON!:D tah chegando no fim!
1. Chapter 1

Haaai

Watashi wa Sayuri nom diga OO

And I'm writing a history..YORU!

Youru quer dizer noite em japonês

_Kei:nossssa... eskreve em japonês...depois em inglês e agora em português..Vão intender tudo! ¬¬_

_Kayra:Kala boka Kei!Ela ta falando_

\o/

_Kei:¬¬'_

Bom... sem mais explicações,...Vamos à história!

Eu sei que os primeiros capítulos saum chatos, mas espero que vocês gostem!Eu não espero muitas reviews naum...Pq eu to escrevendo soh para fikar na net mesmo '

Mas se kiserem deixar reviews com comentarias, duvidas, criticas ou sugestões saum bem vindas

Bjs da autora D

PS:. SIM, ESSER PERSONAGENS SÃO MEUS, E NADA DE PLÁGIO OUVIU BEM?!?! Ò.Ó SE PLAGIAREM VAUM VER!!

'

Enfim...à história...

_**YORU**_

_**Capitulo 1- Academia de Magia Yoru**_

No meio da multidão para pegar o trem, uma menina vestida com botas, saia e uma blusa de frio grande se destacava.Ela era alta, com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos.

" Onde será que eu deixei minha passagem?..." Pensava Kayra, revirando sua bolsa.Ela carregava consigo uma grande mala também.

Todos que estavam na passarela eram adolescentes de 13 a 16 anos, uns altos outros baixos, uns gordos outros magros...

-Última chamada para o embarque da plataforma 14!, repito: ultima chamada para o embarque da plataforma 14!- A moça anunciava no auto falante

-A não! Eu não posso perder esse trem!!-Kayra gritou, correndo até a plataforma.

Estava uma confusão de pessoas para entrar no trem

"Pareçe que o Colégio Mahora vai ter bastante novatos esse ano..."- Pensava ela, enquanto andava no corredor, procurando uma cabine para se sentar.

"Todas estão cheias...Ah! Essa só tem uma garota!"

Ela pois sua mala embaixo do banco, e sentou-se do lado da garota.

A garota do vagão era baixa, tinha cabelos roxos e uma franja comprida, que escondia seus olhos. Ela estava lendo um livro. Kayra a observava atentamente: usava um cachecol, uma blusa de manga comprida e calças.

-Hmmm.. Oi, eu sou Kayra..-Ela disse, meio envergonhada-Você também vai para o Colégio Mahora?

-Sou Emily.- ela respondeu baixinho, enquanto virava uma página do livro-Ah, e eu não vou para o Colégio Mahora não... Aliás, ninguém desse trem vai.

-O..O que?!-Kayra falou, já pensando que tinha entrado em trem errado

Mas antes que Emily pudesse responder, uma senhora chega no vagão com dois garotos e diz para eles:

-É...Acho que esse é o único vagão sobrando!Entrem e fique a vontade, porque o trem já vai partir!

Logo após dizer isso, ela se retira, deixando os dois meninos sozinhos.

Um dos meninos, o de cabelos castanhos pois suas malas em baixo do vagão e se sentou.

-Oi, Meu nome é Kenji e esse daqui é o Kei, quais são os seus?-Ele diz, apontando para o menino de cabelo preto, encostado na porta

-Me...Meu nome é Kayra e o dela é Emily!-Kayra responde, assustada com o soco q o Kei tinha dado em Kenji

-Ei! Porque me socou?!-Kenji pergunta, bravo

-Eu não te dei permissão para dizer meu nome para estranhos!-Kei responde, seco

-Eii!! Eu não sou estranha, ta?!-Kayra resmunga

-Hehe..Deixando isso de lado...Kei porque você não senta?-Kenji pergunta

-Eu não to afim de sentar...

Alguns segundos depois, o trem da uma acelerada forte para pegar embalo, fazendo Kei cair em cima de Kayra

-Waaaaa!!!-Ela grita

Kei se levanta, envergonhado e senta do lado de Kenji

-Nem pra pedir desculpas você serve, hein!

-Hunf!...

Quando ele se sentou e parou a confusão, Kayra pode perceber:Kenji usava um casaco e uma calça, enquanto Kei usava uma camiseta preta e um shorts.

-V..Você não esta com frio?-Kayra pergunta para Kei

-Aff...Antes de reclamar dos outros, olhe-se no espelho!-Kei resmunga, olhando para a saia dela

-Aaah!Tarado!Para de me olhar!!

-Jah temos um casalzinho?-Emily diz calmamente, com ar de brincadeira

-Eiii!-Kayra e Kei protestam juntos

Enquanto isso, Kenji ria da situação: os dois estavam vermelhos de vergonha!

Alguns minutos de silêncio se instalaram no lugar quando Kayra lembra do que Emily tinha falado pra ela

-Ei!Emily, porque aquela hora você me disse que este trem não esta indo para o Colégio Mahora?

-Oras!!Todos sabem que este trem vai para a cidade de Lum's!-Diz Kenji

Ouvindo a situação, Emily susurra:

-Não..Esse trem vai para a Torre de Nung'sbel!

-Seus burros...Esse trem vai em rumo as Colinas do Norte!-Kei fala

-Aaaah!A final, para onde esse trem vai?!?-Kayra diz, confusa

Eles tentaram sair do vagão para perguntar a alguém, mas a porta estava trancada.

-...Acho que só vamos descobrir quando chegarmos mesmo...-Kenji fala, decepcionado

Horas se passaram e o trem não chegava a lugar algum, na janela só dava pra ver neve.

-Hmmm.. Vocês dois são irmãos?-Kayra pergunta, tentando quebrar o silêncio

-Nós?! Claro que não! Se conhecemos entrando no trem!Ele pisou no meu pé e...-Kenji não pode terminar, pois Kei já havia dado um soco na cabeça dele

-Puta, cara!Esses socos doem...!

-Que bom...-Kei fala, com um sorriso maligno

-Aff!Você ta querendo briga, é?-Kenji diz, pegando ele pela gola da camiseta

-Duvido que você teria coragem...-Kei responde, desafiando-o

-E..Ei! Garotos..Façam isso quando a gente chegar em... Hmmm...algum lugar!-Kayra diz, tentando fazer eles não brigarem

-Hunf!Nem compensa brigar com esse cara...-Kei resmunga, percebendo que Kenji tinha soltado a camiseta dele

Mais algumas horas de tédio se passavam...Emily já estava quase no final do seu livro, quando Kenji pergunta:

-Ah!Que saco, a gente vai ficar nesse trem até quanto tempo?! Alguém tem horas ai?Quanto tempo já se passou desde que nós entramos nesse maldito trem?

Emily, a única de relógio no pulso, vê as horas e responde:

-15...15 minutos...

-O que?-Todos perguntam, assustados

-Como, só quinze minutos?! O seu relógio ta quebrado!!-Kayra diz, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido

-É... Ele deve estar quebrado mesmo...Deve ter passado cerca de quatro horas mais ou menos...-Emily diz, tirando o relógio do pulso e colocando-o dentro do saquinho de lixo

-Que fomeee...-Kayra diz, com sua barriga roncando

-Eu também estou...Alguém tem algo pra comer ai?-Pergunta Kenji

-Eu devo ter umas balinhas aqui... -Emily diz, revirando sua bolsa. -Aqui!Vamos repartir..Tem 12... 3 pra cada...

De repente, enquanto eles comiam, as portas se destravam automaticamente e o trem para.

-Acho que chegamos... -Kayra diz

-Não!Nós apenas começamos a andar agora...-Zomba Kei-...idiota...

-Aff!Você não sabe fazer outra coisa a não ser reclamar, reclamar e mais reclamar?!-Kayra diz, irritada, pegando suas malas para sair do trem

Quando saem do trem, vêem uma paisagem linda: Já era de noite, as árvores balançavam com o vento, um lago, com uma ponte o atravessando, uma grande construção que parecia mais uma castelo, cercado por árvores, ao leste, uma grande floresta, no oeste, um campo lindo, cheio das mais diversas flores, e mais atrás, montanhas.Ouvia-se sons estranhos, de pássaros, morcegos, corujas, e outros animais.As cigarras cantavam, e as estrelas brilhavam como nunca.A lua estava cheia.Ela se destacava na paisagem, emitindo uma luz prateada e serena.Parecia que tudo aquilo estava lá só para recebê-los, uma noite linda...ou melhor, A noite linda.

Todos estavam sem palavras, a paisagem era muito linda mesmo.Quando todos já haviam saído do trem, ele saiu como um vulto, em disparada, desaparecendo no horizonte.

Escutava-se muitas vozes:

-Mas eu deveria ter ido para o Sul!

-Eu deveria ter chegado na Biblioteca de Nothlsheim!

-Mas aqui não é o reino de Scrum?

-Eu deveria ter ido visitar minha mãe, à oeste...

-AFINAL, AONDE NÓS ESTAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!!!!!???!!??!?!?-Kayra grita, com todas as suas forças, fazendo todos se calarem

A senhora que tinha guiado os meninos até o vagão, subiu nos trilhos e disse alto:

-Eu sei que vocês não chegaram aonde queriam ir...Mas chegaram nos seus destinos! Pois aqui é a Academia de Magia YORU! Vocês foram escolhidos, pois tem certos poderes.Cada um de vocês é abençoado com um poder, resta a vocês desperta-los...Não se preocupem!Vocês logo conseguirão, basta confiar em si mesmo...-Enquanto a senhora discursava, as pessoas escutavam atentamente, umas acreditando, outras achando um absurdo, mas todas escutavam...-Vocês podem perceber que há 3 torres: a do norte, a do leste e a do oeste.Aqui, nós separamos por idade: cursarão o primeiro ano, na torre do leste, pessoas de 13 e 14 anos, cursarão o segundo, na torre do oeste, pessoas de 15 e cursarão o terceiro ano, na torre principal, as de 16.Aqui também temos algumas regras que, se forem quebradas, as pessoas serão severamente punidas.A mais importante é:De jeito nenhum vocês poderão entrar na floresta, a leste! Ela se chama Death Forest.Não se preocupem, a lista de regras vai estar colado na parede de cada quarto!Agora, os alunos do primeiro ano, sigam aquela mulher de roupa vermelha, os do segundo, a mulher de roupa azul, e os do terceiro, me sigam!-A senhora terminou, apontando para as mulheres.

-Nossa...-Kayra não sabia o que falar

-Vocês tem quantos anos?Eu tenho 14, vou ficar no primeiro ano!-Kenji já tinha se 'familiarizado' com a nova 'vida'.

-Eu tenho 14...-Kayra respondeu

-Eu também-Emily concordou

-14...-Kei resmungou

-Legal!-Kenji falava, enquanto seguiam a mulher de roupa vermelha.

Havia umas 200 pessoas apenas seguindo a moça de roupa vermelha.De repente, Ela para e diz:

-Eu me chamo Mellisa, mas podem me chamar de Mel.Estão vendo aquele pessoal ali?Aqui nós se separamos.Meninos com 13 anos vão com o tiozinho de cabelo comprido, meninas de 13, vão com a tia de camiseta amarela.Meninos de 14, vão com o tio loiro ali e meninas de 14 seguem comigo- dizia ela, animadamente

-Bom.. Aqui a gente se separa, né?-Kayra diz aos meninos

-Mas tomare q nós fiquemos na mesma classe, né?-Kenji diz, dando tchau e indo com o responsável por eles.

-Eh!!-Kayra fala acenando, junto com Emily

Enquanto Kenji vai na frente, Kei vira pra trás e olha Kayra

-...


	2. Chapter 2

Domo oo' msm num sabendo o q ser isso...deve ser um 'oi'?¬¬'

Venho aki cum meu segundo capitulozinho de Yoru pra v6 D

Espero q gostem!!

Bjs da Say P

_**Capitulo 2- Primeiro Dia na Escola**_

-Ok, garotas, dividam-se em grupos de quatro pessoas!-Mel fala, quando chegam no grande Hall.Os meninos estavam logo do lado, fazendo o mesmo.

-Kayra..Posso ficar no mesmo quarto que você?..-Emily pergunta, envergonhada, com dificuldade para segurar seu livro, sua mala e sua bolsa.

-Mas é claro!Afinal, somos amigas, né?-Kayra responde, animadamente- Agora precisamos de mais duas amigas!

Nisso, duas meninas, uma com cabelos curtos e verdes e a outra, com o cabelo loiro preso em duas marias-chiquinhas chegam e perguntam se podem se juntar a elas

-Claro!-responde Kayra

Para cada grupo, tinha uma responsável, e no final, Mel ficou responsável por elas.

Mel aparentava uns 23 anos, era alta e prendia seus cabelos castanhos num longo rabo-de-cavalo.Ela levou as meninas até o corredor principal, no quarto nº 306, enfrente ao quarto 406, do lado do 305 e 307.

-Aqui, do lado direito desse corredor, ficam as meninas, e no lado esquerdo ficam os meninos- falava Mel.Ela era uma matraquinha.Não parava um minuto.

Explicava que havia um grande poço chamado 'poço das varinhas'. Elas iriam lá amanhã para pegarem uma varinha.Visando que não é elas que escolhem a varinha e sim a varinha que escolhe o dono.

Também dariam uniforme para todos os alunos, e uma maleta para levarem nas aulas.

Quando as meninas entraram no quarto, adoraram: Era um quarto grande, com cinco camas grandes, cinco guarda-roupas, tinha também 1 banheiro com 4 chuveiros, duas escrivaninhas enormes, etc.

-Mas não se enganem:Essas escrivaninhas não serão muito útil para vocês, já que vocês farão as lições num horário pré-determinado, lá fora.-Mel matracava

-Legal!Eu vou ficar nessa cama!-Kayra foi a primeira a jogar sua mala dentro do guarda roupa e logo após se jogar na cama.

Mel foi se deitar perto da porta, enquanto Kayra e Emilly prefiriram as camas do lado esquerdo do quarto, e as outras meninas ficaram com as outras camas, no lado direito do quarto.

-Ah!Eu já havia me esquecendo:Qual seus nomes?-Mel pergunta

-O meu é Kayra!

-Emily...

-O meu é Hina!-disse a menina de cabelos curtinhos.

-Eu me chamo Mei...-a menina de cabelos loiro respondeu

-Prazer em conhecê-las!Espero nos dermos bem!Ah! Olha, as regras estão aqui, e os horários aqui!-ela dizia, enquanto mostrava os cartazes colados na parede.

As meninas começaram a ler.

-06:00 Acordar

6:30 tomar banho

7:00 estar no refeitório para tomar café

7:30 começa as aulas

12:00 almoço no refeitório

1:00 intervalo

2:30:aulas de esportes

4:00 lanche da tarde

4:40 hora livre- faça o que quiser, respeitando as regras

7:00 aula de biologia

8:30 término das aulas, horário de fazer lições

9:00 hora livre

11:00 café da noite no refeitório

11:30 estar nos dormitórios- Kayra leu os horários- Nossa!Quanta coisa!

-É, agora já são 11:00, se troquem e vamos para o refeitório!-Mel falou

Kayra vestiu um shorts azul, uma blusa d manga comprida preta e uma sandália preta, Emilly colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca de manga, Mei vestiu um vestido rosa e Hina, uma saia rosa e uma camiseta vermelha.

Quando Kayra e Emily chegaram no refeitório, estava cheio já e elas procuraram pelos meninos. Mel foi até a mesa dos monitores.

Quando elas já estavam desistindo de procurar, ouviram uma voz

-Emily!!Kayra!!Aqui!-Kenji gritava.Ele estava sentado do lado de Kei, guardando lugar para as duas.

No fim, sentou: Kenji, Kei, Kayra e Emily.

Aquela senhora que estava responsável pelo terceiro ano, se apresentou:ela era a dona da Academia de Magia Yoru,Ayanne.Ela era tão experiente em magia q nem precisava de varinha. Com apenas algumas palavras mágicas, apareceu vários jarros, uns com chocolate quente, outros com leite, outros com água...

Kayra, Kenji e Kei pegaram chocolate quente, enquanto Emily pegou água.

-Emily... Você vai mesmo tomar água?!-Kayra perguntava, não acreditando.

Ela apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça

-E ai, Kei, Kenji, em que quarto vocês ficaram?-pergunta Kayra

-No 406!Enfrente ao 306! E vocês?-Kenji fala

-306...Waaa que legal! Ficamos perto!

Todos estavam sentados em um banco enorme.Quando Kayra foi apoiar sua mão no banco, percebeu que estava pegando na mão de Kei

-AAAh!Desculpa!-ela diz, vermelha de vergonha

-Depois eu sou o tarado, né?...-Kei responde, com cara de quem não-está-nem-ai

-Mas não foi por querer!!

-Sei, sei...

-É verdade!!...

Enquanto isso, Kenji e Emily olhavam os dois e davam risadas

Quando deu 11:30, como num piscar de olhos, tudo o que estava em cima da mesa desapareceu

-Ahhh..Já vamos ter que ir dormir?-Kenji pergunta, triste

-Bom..Nós já vamos indo!-Kayra diz, levantando-se com Emily

-Tchau...-sussura Emily para os dois

-Até amanhã!-Kenji responde

-B..Boa noite!-Kayra diz

-Boa noite...-Kei sussura, baixinho, mas alto o bastante para Kayra ouvir

Kayra da um sorriso e se retira da mesa, indo com Emily até Mel.

Chegando no quarto, Mel vira para Kayra e pergunta num to malicioso:

-E ai, já beijou ele?

-Q..Que?!?

-Oras...O menino lá...Eu vi você sorrindo pra ele...Não tente esconder, você gosta dele!Qual o nome dele mesmo?

-Eu não gosto dele!-Kayra protesta

-O nome dele é Kei...-Emilly diz sorrindo, se juntando as duas

-Ah!Então, quer dizer que o nome dele é Kei... Hehe!Vou torcer pra que vocês fiquem juntos!-Mel diz, sorrindo.

-Aaaaah!Mas eu não estou gostando dele!!

-Ela está sim... -Emily diz baixinho

-Emily!!-Kayra fala brava

Mel da risada com as duas

-Hehe.. Mas é verdade... Eu posso gostar dele sim... Mas como amigo!

-Sei, sei... -Mel diz, pondo pijama-E o que vocês estão esperando?Ponham pijama!Hina e Mei já estão dormindo!

Quando todas já estavam deitadas, Kayra pergunta:

-Mel, porque nós viemos para cá?E quando vamos voltar?...

-Eu não sei...Quando eu era pequena também vim parar aqui...Peguei o trem para ir até a casa de minha avó, e vim para cá...Já fazem 8 anos...

-Mas você nunca mais falou com seus pais?...

-Não...

-...

Próximo capítulo:

_**Primeiro Dia de Magia**_

;D


	3. Chapter 3

_Nyaa._

_Thx Babi-Chan!! Nossa, eu ia desistir d posta a fica ki mas agora num vo naum \o/_

_Ah..Essi Capitulo 3 tah meiu xatinhu, mas depois melhora ;3_

_Bjks_

_**Capitulo3: Primeiro Dia de Magia**_

-Acordem!!!-As quatro meninas acordaram com Mel gritando - Vocês têm que tomar banho rápido!Se não, não da tempo!

Elas foram correndo tomar banho, quando saíram, já tinha os uniformes em cima da cama

-Os uniformes já chegaram!Olha que lindos!-Mel falava mostrando. Era uma camiseta branca curtinha com o símbolo da escola, uma saia preta, uma sandália marrom e uma capa preta.-As meias vocês podem usar qualquer uma!

Elas se trocaram rapidinho e chegaram no refeitório.

-Eba! Chegamos cedo!Vamos guardar lugar para os dois!-Kayra falava para Emily, que ainda estava com sono

-Sim...

Quando eles chegaram, Kayra viu Kei no uniforme da escola , não se conteve, começou a rir.

-O que foi?- Kei perguntou, corado.

-É que.. Você fica muito fofo com esse uniforme!-Kayra dizia, rindo.

O menino ficou um pimentão de vergonha. Sentou do lado dela e começou a comer.

-Hehe, esses dois formam um casalzinho bem kawai mesmo!-Emily comenta com Kenji

-É mesmo!-ele responde, sorrindo.

Depois de eles terem comido, foram para o primeiro dia de aula. O professor os mandou sentarem onde quiserem, e Kayra sentou atrás de Emily, ao lado de Kei. Emily estava do lado de Kenji.

O professor, Tasuke, se apresentou e depois começou a dar aula sobre como fazer suas primeiras poções e onde encontrar os ingredientes.

-Já que vocês ainda não tem suas varinhas nem bastões, a aula vai ser só sobre poções, ok?

A aula passou normalmente, Kayra prestava atenção no professor( que por sinal era lindoo), Emily prestava atenção na aula, Kenji brincava com uma caneta e Kei dormia.

-E, como lição, eu quero que amanhã vocês tragam para mim a poção do verde, que vocês aprenderam a fazer hoje.Se vocês jogar esse liquido na terra, irá nascer alguma planta de lá.Ah!Não se preocupem quanto aos ingredientes!Na aula de biologia vocês poderão pegá-los!

Todos foram almoçar. No fim do almoço, Ayanne fez um comunicado:

-Todos!Se reúnam com seus responsáveis, pois vocês irão pegar suas varinhas!

As pessoas fizeram fila para chegar até o poço, para pegar a varinha. O poço era raso, com uma água meio verde, q soltava uma fumaça estranha.

Quando chegou a hora de Kayra, ela pegou uma varinha preta com um risco roxo nela.

-Parabéns! Você pegou uma das melhores, Kayra!-Mel disse

Emily pegou uma varinha marrom com um circulo em verde.

Kenji conseguiu uma varinha marrom com umas manchas branca

Quando Ken pegou sua varinha, uma preta com uma listra vermelha parecendo sangue, Mel se assustou

"Será...?!"-Ela pensou, preocupada.

Depois de pegarem suas varinhas os quatro foram guardá-la nos seus quartos.

Logo após, não tiveram aula de esportes, porque precisavam fazer seus báculos para voar.Cada um criou seu próprio báculo, com a madeira da árvores sagrada.(uma árvore enorme que é muito velha e tem lá perto da escola).

Kayra, com seu báculo na mão chega para os outros e diz:

-E ai? Ficou bom?

O báculo de Kayra era preto e roxo, para combinar com a varinha dela.

-Ridículo...que nem você- Kei diz, seco

-Cala a boca que eu não falei com você!-Kayra responde brava

-Mas eu respondi, o que tem?

-Não tem nada...-Ela responde, com uma cara maligna, levantando seu báculo

-Então não reclame, burra...!-Assim que Kei terminou de falar, Kayra bateu o báculo na cabeça dele com toda sua força - Aaaai! Troxa! Por que fez isso?!

-Porque eu quis...-ela respode com um sorriso

-Hehe..Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo-Kenji diz, sentado no chão, terminando seu báculo junto com Emily.

O báculo de Kei era todo preto e estava escrito 'KEI' em vermelho, o de Kenji era branco e ele ia fazer uns desenhos em preto também. O de Emily era inteiro azul escuro.

Depois de fazerem seus báculos, os deixaram no sol secando, em cima de uma mesa.

-Ei..Eu tava pensando..Já que vai demora pra as outras pessoas terminar seus báculos, vamos exploram a escola!-Kayra diz

-Sim..-Emily responde

-Vamos!-Kenji diz

-...-Kei não disse nada, apenas cruzou os braços

-Vamos começar por aqui!-Kayra falou, apontando para uma trilha que começava no meio das árvores.

-'Pera'..Eu vou beber água!-Kei diz

-Tah, mas vai logo, 'senhor estressadinho'!-Kayra responde, irritada.

O bebedouro era um pouco mais afastado das pessoas. Todos estavam sentados no chão ou nas mesas do 'quintal' do colégio.Havia muitas árvores por ali, então as sombras eram muitas.Mel estava sentada conversando com um tio de cabelos loiros chamado Daysuke, responsável por Kenji, Kei e mais dois garotos.

Do lado do bebedouro havia uma mesa sem ninguém e uma árvore com uma moitinha.De repente, a moita se meche, fazendo Kei levar um susto

-Quem está ai?-ele pergunta, indo espiar no meio da moita.

Repentinamente, sai um esquilinho pula na cara de Kei, o arranhando.

-Ahhh!Maldito! Você vai morrer!-Kei grita, saindo atrás do bichinho, que corria em círculos.

-Hahahahaha-Kayra não agüentava. Nunca tinha visto uma situação mais hilária que essa-Kei está brigando com um esquilo!!!

Emily e Kenji também estavam rindo da situação.

-Malditooo!Volte aqui!-Kei gritou

O esquilinho se assustou e correu até Kayra, se escondendo atrás dela.

-Sai da frente, que esse esquilo vai morrer hoje!-Kei fala, bravo, com a cara cheia de arranhões

-Nãããoooo!Coitadinho!Olha que fofo ele é!-Kayra diz, pegando o esquilinho no colo

-Ah é, só com ela você não arranha, é?-Kei fala com o bicho

Emily e Kenji estavam morrendo de rir...Quem diria que aquele cara rude e seco do Kei ficaria assim por causa de um esquilo?!

-Já sei!Você vai se chamar Haru!-Kayra diz, acariciando o esquilinho.

-Haru..nome lindo!-Emily diz, aproximando-se para acariciar o esquilo

-Haru, bem vindo ao grupo!-Kenji foi passar a mão nele e recebeu uma mordida em troca-Ai! Acho que ele não gosta de homens...

-Esquilinho safado...-Kei resmunga, amaldiçoando o esquilo

Com mais um membro no grupo, eles começam a explorar a trilha.Andam muito, a trilha era reta, não tinha nenhuma curva, e a cada paço, ela ia ficando mais fechada e escura.

-Isso ta muito escuro...-Diz Kayra, apertando Haru contra o peito

-Afinal isso vai dar em onde?-Kei pergunta, com tédio

-Olha!Uma caverna!-Emily diz, apontando para um buraco entre as pedras enormes.

-Legal... Vamos entrar-Kayra diz, com os olhos brilhando.

-Não... -Emily a puxa pela capa.

-Por quê??

-Sua burra, a gente precisa de luz e alguma coisa pra se defender..Pode ter algum bicho ai dentro!-Kei fala irritado-Vamos voltar...

-É!Mas amanhã a gente volta né?-Kenji pergunta

-Sim... -Emily responde

Nisso, Haru sai correndo e desaparece no meio das árvores.

-Tchau esquilinho!-Kayra diz, olhando Haru desaparecer entre as árvores.

A trilha era bastante longa.

-Espero que nós cheguemos a tempo do lanche da tarde... -Kayra diz, preocupada.

Mesmo parecendo que eles tinham passado uma eternidade dentro da trilha, quando voltaram tudo parecia estar do jeito que estava quando saíram.

Depois de lancharem, na hora livre ficaram conversando sobre aquela trilha estranha e o que poderia ter dentro da caverna.Deu 7:00, começou a aula de biologia.

Um professor baixinho e magrinho se apresentou com o nome de Reiji

-Agora, façam grupos de quatro pessoas!

Os quatros se juntaram:Emily, Kayra, Kei e Kenji.

-Vocês terão que procurar os ingredientes da poção do verde, que Tasuke lhes pediu...Já que vocês ainda não aprenderam a magia da luz, vocês terão duas lanternas por grupo.Vocês poderão procurar por todas as trilhas, menos na Death Forest!Agora, vão!

Eles entraram numa trilha meio aberta demais quando Kayra pergunta:

-Quais eram os ingredientes mesmo?

-Musgo do teto de alguma caverna, 3 pétalas de alguma flor amarela, 1 semente de girassol e 7 folhas de uma árvore de manga.

-Fácil!-Kenji diz, com uma lanterna - Xi...aqui tem uma bifurcação!

-Já sei!Vamos nos separar!-Kayra diz, pensando ir com Emily

-É mesmo!Tchau!-Kenji diz, dando uma lanterna para Kayra e saindo correndo, puxando Emily

-Mas...era pra mim ir com a Emily...

-Ah!Sem essa!Eu não vou com você!-Kei diz, pegando a lanterna dela

-Tah, mas eu não vou ficar sem a lanterna!-Kayra responde, arrancando a lanterna de Kei

Depois de muita discussão, os dois foram forçados a procurarem os ingredientes juntos

-Olha!Lá tem uma caverna..Vamos lá pegar o musgo-Kayra diz, apontando a lanterna para a caverna

Quando entraram na caverna, tinha muito musgo.

-Ecaaa... Pegue isso você!-Kayra diz, com nojo daquela coisa verde em cima de suas cabeças

Kei pegou o musgo e colocou em um dos potinhos que Reiji tinha lhes dado.

-Tah...qual o próximo ingrediente é o que?-Kei pergunta

-Hmmm...Eu não lembro muito bem!Acho que é pétalas de flor roxa...

-Ah!Acho que eu vi algumas lá atrás!

-Tah!Então vamos voltar!-Kayra responde sorrindo, deixando Kei envergonhado.

-Aqui!

Eles vêem umas flores horríveis, parecia que elas estavam mortas...Mas eram roxas!Elas soltavam um cheiro horrível, que dava ânsia

No fim, Kei que teve que pegar..dinovo!

-Próximo?-ele pergunta

-Waaa!Por que você pergunta pra mim?! Eu não sei, ta!

-Afff...Acho que ela disse algo como '7 folhas de arvore'

-Que arvore?

-Eu não lembro!

-...

Depois de um tempo caminhando, eles vêem uma árvore enorme.

-Vamos pegar folhas dessa daqui!-Kayra diz, tentando subir no tronco

Ela subiu até um galho alto e começou a falar:

-Eu vou jogar as folhas!Pega, vio!

Kei, quando olhou para o alto ficou vermelho

"Aquela burra...Ela não sabe usar saia não?! Da pra ver tudo!" Pensava ele, pegando as folhas que caia

-O que você está olhando?-Kayra pergunta

-Você...Não..Er..-ele fazia um esforço, mas não conseguia falar-Nada!

"É provável que ela caia da árvore em cima de mim, quando eu falar pra ela!É melhor eu esperar ela descer!"

Quando Kayra desceu da arvore, perguntou sorrindo:

-Mas o que era que você estava vendo?Algum pássaro legal?Aonde?!

-Morango...

-Que?

-Você está usando uma calcinha de morango...-Kei diz, parecendo um pimentão

-O que?!Ahhh! Eu to de saia!!!Seu idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Porque não me avisou?!?TARADOOOOOOOO!!!!!-Ela gritava, enquanto corria atrás dele

-Desculpa!-Ele dizia, rindo, enquanto desviava dos tapas de Kayra

De repente ela para

-O que foi?-Kei pergunta

Kayra estava vermelha de vergonha

-Você... Você sorriu!-Ela disse

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!Ele fica muito fofo quando sorri!!!"Pensava Kayra enquanto andava, procurando os próximos ingredientes com ele

No outro lado da trilha, Emily e Kenji já tinham achado todos os ingredientes e estavam voltando para o Colégio.

-Tomare que eles tenham se entendido...-Emily diz

-É..-Kenji afirma, com as mão atrás da cabeça


	4. Chapter 4

_Oiiiiiiiii .'_

_Gente gomen oo_

_Não vou mentir, eu tinha eskeçido d postar mesmo!_

_Eh q sabe...eu to eskrevendo ainda o capitulo 6... elis taum numa praia spoiler xD daí eu tenho medo d xega no capitulo 5 e eu num ter terminado o 6 ainda, sacou? ;p_

_Ahhh eu demorei pra posta neah?_

_Aiai...Babi-chan eu postei \o/ weee eu num eskeçi d postaaaa ahsuhaushaushuah_

_Valew pelo coment,tah:D_

_Bjus_

_**Capitulo 4:Pequenos problemas**_

-Seu malvado!!A gente teve que fazer uma poção sozinhos por sua causa, Kenji!!-Kayra gritava, enquanto voltava com Kei

Eles estavam todos sujos, afinal tiveram que subir em árvores, entrar em cavernas, pegar em flores estranhas...

-Nossa!Aonde vocês foram?!-Kenji falava com um ar malicioso-Não sabia que que vocês tinham chegado a esse ponto tão rápido!

-Aff, cala a boca Kenji!-Kei falava, irritado

Kayra ficou pensando, não tinha entendido o sentido malicioso do que Kenji tinha dito.

-Emily!!Eu consigui pegar todos os ingredientes!-Kayra dizia feliz, indo sentar do lado de sua amiga

-Que bom!-Emily falava, sorrindo-Agora vamos misturar para fazer a poção!Eu já peguei emprestado dois potes de mistura da Mel!

Emily tinha dois 'caldeirões em miniatura' em cima da mesa, com água fervendo.

-Legal!-Kayra dizia, enquanto punha os ingredientes que havia conseguido:7 folhas da árvore sagrada, 3 pétalas da flor das ilusões, musgo da caverna e uma semente de girassol.

Emily não viu os ingredientes errados, então ficou por isso mesmo.

Guardaram a poção em um pote próprio.

-Você não acha que nossa poção...num tem algo de errado com ela?-Kei diz, vendo umas fumaças roxas saindo do pote deles.

-Ah!Só impressão sua!-Kayra responde, despreocupada.

Decidiram que as meninas que iam guardar as poções.Kayra e Emily levaram as poções para o quarto e guardaram-as no armário.

Quando deu 11:30, foram dormir, mas quando Kayra abriu o guarda roupa para pegar seu pijama, um cheiro horrível saiu de lá.

"Que estranho..."Pensou ela

No outro dia, elas acordaram, tomaram banho, tomaram café e foram para a aula de poções.

-Hoje, cada dupla ou grupo, irá apresentar sua poção.Vamos lá fora para ver se vai dar certo de crescer alguma coisa mesmo.

Todos, com suas maletas com poções, cadernos e varinha dentro foram até um lugar só com terra.

-Vou chamar aleatóriamente: Hanayo!E seu grupo ou dupla, venham se apresentar!

A garota foi até lá com sua amiga, pegou o pote na maleta e o despejou no chão.

De repente um broto saiu de lá.

-Parabéns!É assim mesmo!-O professor diz-Agora, Emily e sua dupla!

Emily foi lá com Kenji, despejou a poção e saiu flores lindas do chão.

-Nossa!Estou impressionado!Pelo visto vocês escolheram os melhores dos ingredientes!-Tasuke falava

Depois de várias pessoas, chegou a hora de Kei:

-Kei e sua dupla, quem é?

O menino e Kayra foram até lá na frente.Kayra ajoelhou no chão e derramou o líquido roxo na terra.

Ouviam-se muitos "Nossa, minha poção não ficou dessa cor!" "Ela deve ter errado os ingredientes!" "Que burros!"

-Aaaah!Calem a boca, nós pegamos os ingredientes certos sim!-Kayra diz, estressada

De repente, a terra começa a ficar preta, preta...

-Waaaa!A terra está apodrecendo!-a menina grita, pulando para trás.

Todas as outras flores e brotos das outras pessoas foram morrendo.

-Oops!-Kayra resmunga

-Sua burra!Culpa sua!Você tinha que esquecer os ingredientes!-Kei começa a brigar

-Minha culpa?!A culpa é sua de concordar comigo quando eu digo ingrediente errado!Você é um bobo!-ela grita

Todos estavam vendo a briga, quando o professor intervém:

-Acalmem-se!A culpa foi dos dois por não terem prestado atenção na aula! Agora, vê se criam juízo e na próxima lição, fazem tudo certinho, tah?

-Sim...desculpe...-Kayra diz, de cabeça baixa

-Hunf!-Kei apenas cruza os braços

Depois do pequeno 'problema', todos voltam para a classe, pois iam aprender a usar a varinha.

-Todos!Peguem sua varinha delicadamente com a mão direita, balancem-na e digam 'Luz!!'-Quando o professor fez isso, a varinha começou a emanar uma luz forte- é uma magia simples, fácil de ser dominada.

Kayra pega sua varinha,e começa a balançar, logo depois diz:

-LUZ!!!!

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!-Kayra gritava, vendo que sua varinha pegou fogo

-Burra..-diz Kei-É assim que se faz:Luz!

Assim que Kei diz Luz, a varinha explode

-Hahahaha!Depois fala de mim né?!-Kayra diz, depois que tinha posto a varinha no seu copo de água.

Todos começam rir, afinal eram os únicos que não conseguia fazer aquela magia tão simples.

Depois de várias explosões e varinhas pegando fogo o.o', eles 'pegaram prática'.

Aprenderam também como controlar pequenas porções de água com a varinha.

-Água!Siga-me!-o professor dizia e a água do copo dele ia 'seguindo' sua varinha.

Deu o horário de almoço e eles foram almoçar. No intervalo, todos falavam sobre Kayra e Kei, afinal, eles já eram conhecidos pelo colégio inteiro por causa dos 'pequenos problemas' que eles causavam...

Na aula de esportes, o professor Makoto ensinou a voar usando seus báculos.

-Tah ai uma coisa que eu sei fazer bem!-Kayra dizia, enquanto voava com seu báculo.

Kei também era muito bom em voar, Kenji também.

-É..É meio difícil...-Emily dizia, segurando no seu báculo olhando para o chão e tremendo.-A...Ahhh!-ela grita, quase caindo.

-Ei, cuidado ai, Emily!-Kenji diz voando perto dela

Depois de todos já pegarem a pratica de voar, makoto os ensinou um jogo 'C.Bac.'.C de corrida e Bac de báculo, algo como corrida com báculo.

E quem ganhou na primeira partida?

-Weeeee!- Kayra dizia, enquanto recebia os parabéns do professor.

Kei tinha ficado em segundo, Kenji em 17º e Emily tinha ficado em38º..Ou seja, uma das ultimas.

Quando já tinham treinado bastante para o campeonato entre escolas que aconteceria no meio do ano, foram lanchar.

-Como será que são as outras escolas?-Kayra perguntava

-Devem ser uma bosta...-Kei resmunga

-Eu estava lendo alguns livros na biblioteca esses dias e fiquei sabendo que há 2 escolas aqui por perto: A Academia de Magia Kaze e a Academia de Magia Sora.-Emily fala.

Na mesa dos monitores/professores, Mel vira para Yuki, o professor de história do 3ºano e diz apontando para Kei:

-Sabe aquele menino? Ele se chama Kei...Acho que é ele.

-O 'escolhido'?-Yuki pergunta num tom sério.

-Sim...

Na hora livre, foram explorar aquela caverna que tinham deixado pra depois de aprenderem a magia da luz.

-Eita...Que escuridão-Kayra dizia, mesmo com sua varinha e a de Emily emitindo luz.

Quando eles chegaram perto da caverna, Kayra perguntou:

-Quem vai na frente?Eu vou por segunda!

-Deixa que eu vou...-Kei diz, fazendo luz com luz varinha


	5. Chapter 5

_Haiii _

_Gente eu to postando aki o quinto capitulo pra vcs \o\_

_Soh pq vcs pediram vio_

_Eh q eu me cafundi... eu to escrevendo o capitulo 7(q eh o da praia) e naum o 6..._

_Entaum ai vai :0_

_Boa leitura _

_Obs:Sim, us personagens ME pertencem \o/_

_Ahsuahsuhasuh :p_

_**Capítulo 5:Cabras?Haru?Ciúme?O queee!? **_

A caverna era escura. Eles as vezes escutavam uns 'barulhos-não-identificados', e Kayra sempre agarrava a blusa de Kei.

Silêncio... Quando de repente ouvem um barulho muito estranho e alto

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Kayra grita, puxando a camiseta de Kei

-Puta merda!!Para de puxa a minha blusa, daqui a pouco você rasga ela!!-Kei reclama, irritado

-M..Mas você não ouviu esse barulho?!P...P..PARECIA UMA CABRAAA!!!! EU TENHO MEDO DE CABRAAAA!!!-a menina gritava, correndo em círculos.

Kei e Emily, viam a cena hilária dando risada

Aquele barulho era alto, mesmo parecendo estar a andar, com Kei com luz na frente, Kayra puxando a manga da blusa dele atrás e Emily e Kenji andavam lado a lado, ambos conversando.Emily falava sobre uns tipos de fungos existentes em cavernas assim, que ela outrora tinha lido no seu livro e Kenji escutava, fingindo entender.

De repente, ouvem passos se aproximando

-S..Socorro...-Kayra diz, perdendo a voz de medo

-Aff..deve ser só algum animal!!-Kei dizia

-Eu li que podem existir um tipo de animal parecido com um coelho nessa caverna, ele tem hábitos noturnos e--!-Emily não pode terminar a frase, pois Kenji havia tapado a boca dela, percebendo os passos chegarem mais próximo.

-Vamos sair daqui..!-Kayra sussura.Ela estava sentada, pois quando tinha muito medo ou ria muito, perdia as forças e caia sentada no chão.

-Cala a boca!-Kei fala, entrando na frente dela, com a varinha apontada na direção dos passos

Ia surgindo na escuridão uma sombra, e Kei percebeu que Kayra estava tremendo, então fez uma careta e falou tentando animar a menina:

-É uma cabra alienígena comedora de gentes!!

-P...Para!-ela responde, olhando para a sombra

Quando o ser aparece...

-Olha! Era mesmo uma cabra!!-Kenji diz, vendo o bichinho pequeno e fofinho aparecer da escuridão

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!É uma cabra alienígena comedora de genteeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!-Kayra gritava, tentando correr

-Boba...-Kei falava, enquanto segurava Kayra pela capa

-V-Você está me enforcand-!!-Dizia a menina

-Olha que fofo!Ela é mansinha!-Emily fala, passando a mão no bichinho-Ela deve estar perdida!Onde está sua mãe, cabrinha?

A cabra responde apenas com um 'Bééé' e começa a andar na direção de Kayra

-Não...Nem vem cabrinha...!-Kayra falava, indo para trás e suando frio

A cabra apenas continuava a andar na direção dela

-Xôôô!!Não quero você perto de mim!!-a garota gritou, indo pra trás, perto de Kei

-Keeei!Mata essa malditaa!!-Kayra falava, tremendo atrás dele

-Porque eu?!

-Por favooorr!

Kei pegou um canivete que tinha no bolso e foi em direção a cabra

-Ei! É contra as regras do colégio ter um canivete!!-Kenji exclama

-Não!! Você não vai matar a cabrinha!!-Emily grita, indo até a cabra que começa a lamber ela.-A cabrinha é tããão fofaaa

-Vamos voltar...Já deve ter dado o horário da aula!-Kenji fala

Emily e Kenji deram tchau pra cabrinha, que ficou pra trás.Na trilha para voltar, um vulto passou na frente deles, que pararam assustados

-O que foi isso?-Kei fala baixinho, segurando a varinha na frente dos três.

-U...Uma cabra não!Por favor, hoje o dia já foi cabroso demais para mim!!-Kayra diz, com medo

De repente o vulto chega e pula na cara de Kei, o arranhando inteiro

-Haru!!-Kayra grita, e ele pula nos braços dela-Que saudades! Pensava que você tinha deixado a gente!-fala, abraçando o esquilinho

-Oi Haru!-Emily diz, fazendo carinho nele

-Esquilinho maldito!!-Kei fala, do lado de Kenji

-É...Chegou o indesejável...-Kenji reclama, olhando para o 'indesejável' esquilinho

-Vamos levá-lo para o colégio!!-Kayra fala para Emily.

-Ahhh não! Não vamos ter esse maldito esquilinho no colégio!!-Kei e Kenji protestam

-Mas quem disse que é vocês que vão ter!NÓS que vamos cuidar dele e ele vai ficar no NOSSO quarto!!-Kayra diz, apertando Haru contra o peito

-Squeeeek! -o eskilo grita,quase morrendo sufocado

Quando estavam chegando encontraram com Mel

-Aonde vocês estavam?!Estava procurando por vocês um tempão!!A aula de biologia já ta acabando!

Depois de muito sermão, eles voltaram para seus dormitórios

No quarto das meninas, enquanto Mei e Hina ainda estavam no final da aula, Mel vê o bixinho com Kayra

-O...O QUE É ISSO?!?!-ela grita

-Ah!Esse é o Haru!Ele pode passar algum tempo com nós, né?-Kayra responde, e Haru pula no colo de Mel

-Não!!! Quer dizer...Ele é tão fofooo!..-Mel dizia, enquanto acariciava o esquilinho-Tá!Vamos ficar com ele por enquanto, depois eu resolvo lá com a Ayanne.

_(Obs:.Ayanne é a senhora dona da Academia de Magia Yoru.)_

Quando acabou a aula de biologia, os cinco(contando com Haru) foram no pátio do colégio e sentaram numa mesa.

Emily, morrendo de tédio disse:

-Vou para a biblioteca!E vou levar o Haru!

-Eu vou com você!-Kenji disse, a seguindo

Kayra e Kei ficaram na mesa, um olhando pro outro, um morrendo de tédio mais que o outro.

-E agora?O que a gente faz?-Kayra pergunta

-Sei lá...-Diz Kei, bocejando

Depois de alguns minutos de tédio, Mei e Hina(colegas de quarto das meninas) se aproximam

-Porque o 'quarteto fantástico' não foi a aula de biologia hoje?-Mei disse, ajeitando seus longos cabelos loiros.Ela era bem popular pela sua beleza, mas tinha fama de metida também.

-Hunf!Não te interessa!-Kayra responde, irritada com o apelido

-A, é?Ficaram namorando?-Mei fala, com uma cara malvada.

-M...Mei!Acho melhor voltarmos para nossa mesa...-Hina falava, vermelha de vergonha

-Affe, Mei vai irrita outro!-Kayra fala, virando a cara

-Sabia que ia me arrepender de pedir para ser sua colega de quarto aquele dia...-Mei dizia, enquanto se afastava

-Err..Mil desculpas!-Hina fala e sai correndo atrás de Mei

-Mei bobona...-Kayra resmunga, vendo as duas se misturarem com o resto das pessoas.

Enquanto isso, Kei estava quase dormindo em cima da mesa, quando ouve barulho de alguém se aproximando de novo.Achou que era Mei e Hina, mas era um garoto.Loiro, de olhos azuis.As meninas das outras mesas, praticamente babavam vendo ele passar.

-Você que é a Kayra?-Ele pergunta, chegando perto dela

A menina quase morre quando vê ele. Ele era L-I-N-D-O!

-S..Sim!-ela diz, envergonhada

-Prazer, o meu nome é Takeshi!

-O prazer é meu...

-Bem..O professor de biologia passou um trabalho pra fazer em dupla e...Err..-Enquanto ele dizia, Kei o fitava-Eu queria saber se..você quer fazer comigo?-Ele completa, vermelho

-E-Eu?-Kayra pergunta, vermelha, vendo que todas as meninas olhavam para ela como querendo dizer 'sua sortuda...Takeshi pedindo para fazer um trabalho com você...'

Kei fica com raiva, mas não sabe por quê.

"Merda!"-ele pensa

-Cl...Clar-!-Kayra não conseguiu terminar, porque Kei entra na frente dela

-Me desculpe, mas ela já tem dupla!-Ele diz

-!!-a menina fica que nem um pimentão de vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo... Não sabia que Kei faria isso...

-Ah!!Me desculpe..Eu não sabia que você já tinha um na...Err..Tchau!-Takeshi diz, desapontado e morrendo de vergonha e depois sai correndo

As garotas das mesas próximas ficam olhando fixo para Kayra e Kei..

"O que...O que eu fiz?!?"-Kei pensava-"Merda! Eu não pensei antes de agir!!Foi automático!"

-...Kei...-Kayra levanta, pega a gola da camisa dele e leva ele atrás da escola

-SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-ela grita com todas as forças, saindo correndo atrás dele

-Mas o que eu fiz?!?-ele grita, correndo

-Eu perdi a chance de fazer um trabalho com aquele gatinho por sua culpa!!!!! SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nisso, dava-se para ouvir gritos e 'seu idiotaaa!!' pela escola inteira.

-Hehe!Eles estão indo bem...-Emily ri com Haru no colo, na biblioteca

-É mesmo!-Kenji ri também, sentado ao lado dela


	6. Chapter 6

_Nyaa o_

_Q bom q vcs taum gostando... :)_

_Isso me da forças pra continua a eskreve xD_

_Bom, essi capitulo fiko meio xato...mas nu sete vocês terão uma surpresa ô.ô' _

_Ah..Eu tava pensando..Coitadinhu do Kei ;; eu faço eli fala muito palavrão..._

_Hehe, mas se tiver muito palavrão vocês falam, que eu paro d eskreve tanta bestera!_

_Ah, gente q tal eu dar um pokinho d drama pra história?fika muito xato?To dizendo isso pq acho q no capitulo sete ficou meiu drama -.-'_

_Mas se tiver fikado chato vcs falam viu! (se tiver fikado forçado, pq nunk tinha feito uma fic assim xD)_

_Eu tava pensando..Vocês poderiam me ajudar dando algumas idéias pra fic q as minha já tão acabando xD_

_Mas se naum tiverem tudu bem, eu do um jeito _

_Aff..Jah falei muito!_

_...Sem mais enrrolações, vamos a fic!_

_Hehe..Boa leitura!:)_

_**Capitulo 6:Haru**_

-Bom dia!...-Kayra fala, aproximando-se da mesa do café da manhã

-Oi...-Emily diz

-Oi!Bom dia!-Kenji fala, sorrindo

Kei estava deitado com a cabeça em cima da mesa, e apenas olha para o outro lado

-Eita!Nem fala bom dia...Acordou estressadinho, é?-Kayra reclama

-Kala a boca...

-Bobo!

-Aff!Senta logo, o café-da-manhã já vai começar!-Kei fala, enquanto ela se senta.

-Ei...Vamos fazer o trabalho de biologia no intervalo de 1:00?-Emily pergunta para o grupo

-Claro!-Kayra fala, sorrindo

-Sim!-Kenji diz, dando um soco em Kei, que estava dormindo na mesa

-Hã?!-Kei pergunta, atordoado enquanto todos dão risada

Na aula de poções, Kayra estava sentando do lado de Kei.

"Esse professor é lindooo!"-Ela pensava olhando para o professor, não prestando atenção em uma palavra que ele falava.

Quando de repente, um pedaço de borracha bate em sua cabeça.Ela vira, com raiva.Era Kei

-Fecha a boca se não entra mosca!-Ele falava, zombando dela.

Os dois sentavam no 'fundão' então o professor não os percebeu conversando.

-Bobão!-Kayra diz, tacando o pedaço de borracha na cabeça de Kei

-Ei!!-ele reclama, tacando um lápis nela

-Ai!Seu idiota!!DOEU!!!!-Kayra grita, tacando o caderno em Kei

Os dois começam a discutir, quando o professor intervém:

-Parem vocês dois!Se não vou tirar um ponto na nota de vocês!

-É, mas esse baka aqui não para de me irritar!-Kayra protesta

-Eu?Quem jogou um caderno em mim?!

-Ah é?Mas quem começou jogando borracha em mim no meio da aula?!

-Já chega!!Vocês dois, para fora!!E não voltem até acabar a aula!

Os dois, se amaldiçoando pelo olhar saíram da classe e sentaram no corredor

-Droga!!Culpa sua!!-Kayra diz, cruzando os braços

-Nada vê!Foi você que gritou, fazendo todos perceberem!-Kei replica, dando um soquinho na cabeça de Kayra

-Ahh!NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!!-ela grita, alto

De repente, a porta da classe se abre e o professor diz, bravo:

-Até aqui vocês vão atrapalhar a aula?!Vão, saiam!Ou pros seus quartos ou pro pátio!!

Os dois vão até o pátio e sentam em mesas diferentes, um olhando para cada lado, bravo.

Alguns minutos se passaram que para eles, pareceu uma eternidade.

-E agora?..O que a gente faz?-Kayra diz, entediada.

-Sei lá...-Kei responde

-Ah!Jah sei! Vamos fazer o trabalho de biologia!-Kayra diz.

Nisso, Haru, o esquilinho vem correndo dos dormitórios.

-Haru!Você conseguiu fugir do quarto?!-Kayra fala, abraçando-o

- Squeek! - o esquilinho faz, como se respondendo-a

-Aff! Esse maldito esquilo de novo?...-Kei fala, olhando para o 'maldito'

O esquilinho 'apenas' pula na cara dele e começa a arranhá-lo

Depois da confusão, Haru sai correndo

-Ei!Haru, volte aqui!!-Kayra diz, correndo atrás dele-Não fuja de mim de novo!

-Kayra!-Kei foi atrás dela

Eles seguiram o esquilo até uma cerca.

-Kayra, aqui acaba os limites da escola!

-Eu sei!-ela diz, pulando tentando pegar Haru, que foje e vai atrás de uma moita.

Kei foi na frente para pegar o bichinho

-Kayra...-Kei diz, puxando a menina para ver.

Tinha um buraco na cerca, que dava para um humano passar.Haru logo passou por aquele buraco

-Haru!!-Kayra diz, indo atrás dele

-Você vai mesmo sair dos limites da escola?-Kei pergunta

-...Não sei!Eu queria que Haru ficasse comigo!

Mas o esquilinho, vendo que eles não tinha o seguido, para, como se fosse para eles segui-lo.

-O Haru quer que a gente o siga!-Kayra diz, puxando Kei-Er...Passa você primeiro ai no buraco!

-Por quê?

-Não é você que está vestindo uma saia!

-¬¬' tah...

Quando os dois passaram pela cerca, o esquilinho começou a correr denovo, e os dois o seguiam

-Sabia que a gente pode levar uma advertência por sair da escola?-Kei diz

-Sim! xD –Kayra responde dando risada

De repente o esquilo entra em um buraco pequeno na montanha.Era pequeno, mas dava para uma pessoa passar por ele.

-Haru!!Volta aqui!-Kayra grita, olhando no buraco

-E ai?!Vamos entrar ou viemos até aqui por nada?-Kei pergunta entediado

-Mas...E se tiver algum bixo ai dentro??

-Lógico que vai ter!O Haru!

-T..Tah!Mas vai você por primeiro '

E seguiram rastejando pelo buraco que parecia não ter fim

-Olha!!Uma saída-Kei fala, vendo uma luz

Quando os dois saem do buraco, ficam maravilhados com a paisagem.Era um campo lindo, cheio de árvores, tinha um grande lago no meio e mais pra trás tinha um rio

- Squeek! -Haru falava, indo até uma moita do lado de uma árvore.

-Kei!!Olha que fofos!!-Kayra grita quando vê. Haru tinha uma família.Uma 'namoradinha' e três filhotinhos

-Então quer dizer que esse baka tem uma famila?...-Kei fala, sentando encostado na árvore, afinal eles estavam cansados de tanto correr

Kayra que também estava cansada sentou ao seu lado e ficou olhando os esquilinhos filhotes brincarem entre si.

Agora que estava tudo mais calmo, os dois podiam ouvir o barulho de água caindo por perto

-Deve ter uma cachoeira aqui perto...-Kayra fala se levantando

-Onde você vai?

-Oras, procurar a cachoeira!-ela responde, brava.Depois se vira para Haru e sua família e diz - Haru, agora eu entendo.Você não quer se separar da sua família, não é? Tudo bem.Mas eu vou sentir saudades, hein seu esquilinho sapeca! Ja ne!

Então Kayra sai.

Kei, que estava com preguiça de se levantar ficou ali vendo os esquilinhos mais uns minutos e depois se levantou e foi atrás de Kayra.

Quando chegou na cachoeira, a menina estava olhando como se hipnotizada para a água que caia entre as pedras.

Kei se aproximou um pouco.Nunca tinha visto ela daquele jeito

-Eu...Eu nunca tinha visto uma cachoeira...-Kayra diz, maravilhada com a paisagem a sua frente

O garoto apenas a observava, quieto.

Depois de um tempo, ele diz

-Vamos!-puxando o braço dela

-Vamos onde?!-a garota pergunta, confusa, saindo de seu 'transe'

-Voltar, baka!

Os dois se despediram de Haru e depois seguiram voltando para a escola.

Eles atravessam a cerca, com cuidado para que ninguém os visse.

-Que horas será que são?...Eu to com fome!-Kayra resmunga

Nisso, bate o sinal do almoço

-Que sorte!festeja Kayra, correndo para o refeitório.

Os dois sentam do lado de Emily e Kenji

-E ai?O que ficaram fazendo?..-Emily diz, com um toque de malicia na voz

-Ahhhh!!!A Emily tah pegando a doença da 'maliciazite' do Kenjiiii!-brinca Kayra, agarrando o braço de Kei que fica vermelho

-Hehe..Mas o que vocês ficaram fazendo?-Kenji pergunta, com raiva

-Emily, é melhor você parar de andar com o Kenji, ele te faz mal-Kayra sussura para a amiga, não dando a mínima atenção para Kenji

-Ô merda!Responde logo, Kayra!-grita Kenji

-Hehehe!A gente saiu das dependências da escola!-a menina diz, sorrindo

-Baka!Fala baixo!-Kei fala 'enforcando' Kayra, depois de perceber que as pessoas da mesa do lado ouviram

-Ahh socorro um assasino!-Grita Kayra, zombando de Kei, fazendo todos olharem para ele e ele ficar vermelho.

-Ai!-a garota fala, depois que Kei tinha chutado-a por debaixo da mesa

-Hehe!Mas como vocês...vocês sabem...?-Emily pergunta

-É que o Haru queria que a gente o seguisse!Ele tem uma família... Muito fofo!-Kayra responde meio triste

-Então..Quer dizer que Haru não vai mais ficar com a gente?-Emily pergunta, com a cabeça baixa

-É...

Enquanto isso, Kei e Kenji diziam graças a deus \o\

Depois, no resto do dia ficaram conversando, pois não teve aula de esportes por que o professor estava doente.

Eles lancharam e depois foram para a aula de biologia

-Bom, agora por numero de chamada , cada um vem aqui na frente apresentar o seminário sobre os tipos de plantas que há na horta da nossa escola.-o professor diz, pegando a lista de chamada.

-Ai não!!!O trabalho!!-Kayra grita olhando para os três

-Puta merda..¬¬ esquecemos de fazer-Kei resmunga para Kayra

-Emily!!Como a gente foi esquecer?!-Kenji pergunta para a menina que estava em estado de choque

-Vocês não fizeram?!Pois é zero para cada um!!-o professor fala, anotando na caderneta a nota deles

-Nããããoooo!!!!-os quatro falam em uníssono


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:Praia?Namorados?!**_

O dia amanheceu com o sol bem forte e com Mel gritando.

-Vamos garotas!!!Acordem!!Hoje temos um dia especial!-ela falava, tirando o cobertor de cada uma delas.

-Mel, você disse 'um dia especial??'-Emily pergunta, ainda com sono e deitada na cama.

-É isso ai!Vamos a um lugar diferente!No refeitório vocês irão saber!-Mel falava animada, trocando de roupa-O que você está esperando?!Levanta garota!E você também Kayra, dorminhoca!

Depois de algumas discussões entre Kayra e Mei, todas foram para o refeitório.

-Ohayou!-Kayra fala, sentando perto de Kenji e Kei.

-Bom dia, Kayra, Emily!-Kenji diz

-Vocês também ficaram sabendo sobre o 'dia especial'?-Kei pergunta pras meninas, comendo um pão com uma geléia verde, nojenta e gosmenta, mas que era gostosa...pelo menos pra ele!

-Sim...Eca!Essa gosma verde é nojenta!-Kayra responde, com cara de nojo

-Não é não!-ele responde mal-humorado

-Duvido que seja gostosa!

-Então experimenta!! -Kei fala, bravo, enfiando o pão na boca de Kayra

-Ecaa!!Seu bobo, não ponha coisas na minha boca!-Ela fala, tacando o pão na cabeça de Kei, que desvia e cai com tudo na cara de Kenji.

-Ah!Desculpaa!-Kayra diz, percebendo a besteira que fez

-Bobona...-Kei resmunga

Enquanto isso, Emily pega um guardanapo e passa na cara de Kenji, que agradece

Kayra, quando nota, fala com uma cara maliciosa

-É, né...Vocês falam da gente, mas no final é vocês que fazem um casal per-fei-to!

-Pensando bem...É mesmo!-Kei fala, com uma cara maliciosa também

-N..Não!-Kenji fala, vermelho

Emily 'apenas' fica vermelha que nem um pimentão e fala:

-S..Somos apenas a-amigos!

Depois de algumas confusões, Kayra fala pra Kei:

-É impressão minha ou ta todo mundo olhando pra gente?!

-Não, realmente não é impressão...-Kei responde, vendo que todos estavam olhando com uma cara maliciosa para os dois

Nisso, a senhora Ayanne anuncia:

-Todos vocês já devem ter sidos avisados que hoje será um dia especial...Porque hoje completa um mês que vocês estão aqui e, por causa disso, nós iremos todos à praia aqui na frente!Acho que vocês não perceberam, mas para trás do trilho que passa aqui na frente tem uma praia! Vocês poderão ficar em qualquer lugar da praia, respeitando os limites que é marcado por uma grade...Não se preocupem, tem lugar de sobra!

-P...Praia?!-Kayra diz, desapontada

-O que foi?-Kei pergunta

-Ah!Nada não...!;

Depois do café, eles voltaram à seus dormitórios para pegar suas roupas de praia e suas toalhas.

-E...Emily...Eu não tenho maio nem biquíni...-Kayra diz, envergonhada

-Ah!Olha, eu tenho mais um maiô aqui, vê se serve! - Emily responde, tirando um maiô do guarda roupas.

Kayra vai até o banheiro experimentar o maio, mas era muito pequeno!

Mel, no final das contas fez Mei emprestar um biquíni para Kayra, pois era a única alta que nem Kayra.

Kayra ainda acha o biquíni muito ousado, mas não fala nada para não criar encrenca.

Elas passaram bloqueador solar, puseram roupa por cima do biquíni/maio e pegaram uma toalha. Quando chegaram na praia, foram procurar os meninos.

Kei usava uma bermuda(aquelas de praia mesmo)azul e preta e Kenji uma bermuda amarela.

-Emily, vamos no mar!-Kenji fala

-Esta bem!-Ela diz, tirando o shorts e a camiseta. Ela usava um maiô laranja que caia ótimamente bem nela.

Enquanto os dois iam brincar no mar, Kayra senta do lado de Kei e diz, brava:

-Nossa..Ele nem convidam mais a gente!

-É...

Os dois estavam sentados em cima de suas toalhas, em baixo de um guarda-sol que Mel tinha dado a eles, vendo Kenji e Emily na água.

-...Quer ir nadar?-Kei pergunta, corado, olhando pro outro lado

-Hmm...Tah...-Ela responde

-Então tira logo seu vestido

-!!Taradoo...!

-Eii!Não foi maliciando!Você não vai entrar no mar de vestido, né?-ele diz, de pé

-Tá...

Kayra tira seu vestido.Ela usava um biquíni preto, meio pequeno pra ela.

-Esse biquíni é da Mei..E-Eu sei que ta pequeno, mas...-Kayra fala, desesperada vendo que Kei estava a olhando

-Vamos logo!-Ele diz, se puxando-a pela mão em direção aos outros.

-T-Tá!-a menina responde que nem um pimentão (síndrome de hinata .)

-Yáááh!!-Emily dizia, jogando água nos três.

-Eii!Toma isso!-Kayra falava, também entrando na brincadeira.

Os quatro brincaram bastante na água até que Kayra se cansa e vai sentar em baixo do guarda-sol

-Kenji!Seu mal!!-Emily fala, depois que Kenji havia jogado água na cara dela

Kei, vendo que estava sobrando, voltou para o guarda-sol e sentou ao lado de Kayra que já tinha posto seu vestido de volta.

-...Que chato.Não tem nada pra fazer...-Kayra reclama

-É...-Kei responde-...Porque você pois seu vestido de volta?

-Por quê?! Seu tarado!Quer ficar me olhando, é?!-ela fala brava

-Não!Eu só acho estranho uma menina de vestido na praia, sendo que todas as outras estão só de maio ou biquíni!-o garoto responde irritado

-Hunf!Bobão!-Kayra xinga, virando a cara

-Idiota!-ele responde, fazendo o mesmo

Depois de alguns minutos de super-tédio, Hina e Mei passam.Hina usava um top e a parte de baixo de um biquíni, ambos azul-bebê e Mei usava um biquíni rosa-pink.

-Ué, o casalzinho brigou é?!-Mei fala para os dois

-Kala a boca Mei!!-os dois gritam juntos, irritados

-Nossa...Mas eu só falei a verdade, não eh Hina?-Mei pergunta pra amiga que apenas da um sorriso sem graça

-Aff...Mei você só sabe falar merda!-Kei diz

-Oras..Tooodos sabem que vocês dois estão namorando-a medida que ela falava os dois ficavam mais corados e irritados-..Bom, primeiro:Vocês dois só andam juntos.Segundo: lembra da pergunta do Takeshi?Naquela hora ficou bem claro que havia algo entre vocês.Terceiro:e aquela vez que vocês faltaram na aul--!!-Mei não consiguiu terminar de falar, pois Kei jah havia tapado a boca dela.

-Garota...Eu não sei porque você implica tanto com a gente...Mas eh melhor você ficar quieta!-ele diz, com seu rosto perto do dela

-Me larga!-Mei grita, dando um passo pra trás-Ah! E não é por isso que eu vou parar de 'implicar' com vocês!-termina, com um sorriso nos lábios

Kayra permanecia imóvel de raiva, enquanto Mei e Kei discutiam

-E se eu dizer que nós estamos namorando?!-Kayra grita, levantando brava.E continua com todas as suas forças- NÓS ESTAMOS NAMORANDO!...E DAÍ?! ISSO NÃO É MOTIVO PARA VOCÊ FICAR NOS ENCHENDO SACO TODO DIA!SE VOCÊ KERIA OUVIR ISSO, JÁ OUVIU!ENTÃO FICA NA SUA, MEI!!

Cri Cri Cri...

Todos na praia olhavam para ela.Kei estava um pimentão olhando assustado para a garota e Mei estava de queixo caído sem saber o que dizer

-T...Tah..Er..Hina..Hina?!-Mei dizia, vendo que sua amiga jah havia saído de lá

-Hina, me espera!-ela fala, saindo correndo, morrendo de vergonha

"Dessa vez você ganhou Kayra.Mas não será assim da próxima..!"

Kayra olha ao redor e percebe o barraco que tinha feito.Todos olhavam para ela, boquiabertos.

Ela olha para Kei que estava sentado, sem saber o que dizer, olhando assustado para ela.

A garota começou a ficar vermelha

"O que foi que eu fiz?! Eu humilhei minha colega de quarto..Disse que eu e Kei somos namorados, sendo que não somos nada disso!Eu..EU ESTRAGUEI TUDO!"-ela pensa saindo correndo de volta para a escola.

A praia toda estava paralizada.Até mesmo Emily e Kenji estavam de boca aberta.

-Eu..Eu nunca pensei que ela era capaz de fazer isso...-Kenji comenta com Emily, assustado

-Pois é...-Emily responde

Kayra estava no pátio, correndo para o dormitório com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

Mel que estava passando por perto vê Kayra e vai atrás dela

Quando Mel entra no quarto, vê Kayra deitada na cama, agarrando o travesseiro e chorando

-Kayra...O que aconteceu?!-Mel pergunta preocupada, sentando na cama da garota.

-Me deixa em paz!-ela responde com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro

-Kayra..Pode contar pra mim...Eu kero te ajudar!Você é como se fosse minha irmã aqui...É a estudante com quem eu tenho mais afinidade nessa escola!Pode confiar em mim!

-...

-O que aconteu, Kayra?-a mulher insiste

-Mel!!-Kayra diz, abraçando-a

-Por que você está chorando?-Mel sussura no ouvido da menina, enquanto retribuía o abraço.

-Mel...Eu estraguei tudo!!-ela dizia, em meio a soluços e lágrimas-Eu disse pra Mei que eu e o Kei estávamos namorando!Mas isso não eh verdade!!E além disso..eu humilhei ela na frente de todos...!!Não sei ..Não sei como vou consiguir olhar para a cara do Kei novamente!

-Calma Kayra..Vai passar..-Mel dizia, acariciando o cabelo da menina - Mas sabe de uma coisa? Se o Kei for realmente seu amigo, ele vai entender que você só falou aquilo para ela parar pegar no pé de vocês.

"Será?..."-a menina pensava, com um pingo de esperança "Mas... Bem que eu queria q aquilo que eu falei fosse verdade... Ah, não!Para de viajar, Kayra!Isso já é querer de mais!! "

-Obrigada...Mel..

Mel apenas sorri e diz, levantando-se da cama

-Kayra, agora vou ter que falar com a Ayanne, ok?

-Ta...-depois deita-se na cama

"O problema agora é:Como encarar o Kei novamente?"-Kayra pensa,

Enquanto isso, na praia, todos já haviam 'voltado ao normal'

-Kei...-Emily diz, se aproximando e abaixando-se ao lado dele - Eu sei que a Kayra exagerou um pouquinho..Mas eu acho que ta na hora de você ir atrás dela, né?..

-...

-Vai lá, cara!Ela vai gostar!-Kenji dizia, de pé ao lado dele

-Afinal, você gosta dela, não é?

Kei fica pensativo por um tempo, depois se levanta, dirigindo-se até o colégio

(obs:. Lembra? Eles estavam na praia, não faz parte do colégio!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haiii

Nossa, demorei pra fazer esse capitulo..Não vou mentir: Pensei em parar a história, mas qd li as reviews dinovu sei lah, me deu vontade de continuar :D

I ai?Ficou bom essi capitulo:)

Espero que sim!

Tentei mudar um pouco o rumo q a história tava tomando õo' pq tipow...ah, SE ILAH! xD x3

Bom, espero q ela esteja ficando melhor...(?)

e keru a ajuda de vocêêêêsss...Quem vai se beijar primeiru? Emily x Kenji ou Kayra x Kei?

Bom, já vou indo!

BjuUuUsSs :


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: Mãos-dadas**_

Mel estava passando pelo pátio novamente, se dirigindo à torre principal, para falar com Ayanne, quando viu uma pessoa passando por lá.Mas dessa vez não estava correndo nem chorando.

"Kei..."-pensa Mel

-Kei, Kayra está lá no dormitório...-mel fala "Só espero que a Ayanne não veja ele no dormitório das meninas! x.x'"

O garoto apenas responde um 'tah' e segue em frente

No dormitório, a menina estava deitada na cama da Mel, perto da porta, com algumas lágrimas que teimavam escorrer em sua face, quando alguém bateu na porta

-Mel...?-Kayra pergunta.A porta se abre bem de vagarzinho-K..Kei?!-completa, corada

-Kayra...-o menino diz, sentando-se na cama, fazendo a menina cobrir seu rosto

Alguns minutos de silêncio se instalaram no local.Apenas o barulho do vento entrando pela janela aberta, quando a menina, falou, com a voz abafada pela coberta:

-O...O que vc quer?...

-Eu..-o menino fica corado "O que eu falo?!".Depois de algum tempo, cria coragem e pergunta - Porque saiu correndo daquele jeito?

-...¬¬'-a menina senta na cama ao lado de Kei

-...

-Kei...Seu baka!¬¬

-O que?! Eu?!-Kei fala, assustado

-É!!Eu acabei de falar que somos namorados e você me pergunta porque eu to assim?!-ela fala baixinho, virando a cara para o lado

-...-parecendo um pimentão

-D..Desculpa o que eu disse!-Kayra fala, pegando um travesseiro e apertando-o contra si -Eu não devia ter falado aquilo..É que.. A Mei não para de enxer o saco...Ela irrita e...

-T...Tah- o garoto responde

Ambos estavam olhando para lados diferentes, corados

-Mas...Agora ela vai ficar mais brava ainda porque eu menti...

-...É só a gente fingir que é namorado perto dos outros... .-.

A garota, nisso fica mais corada "Tem certeza que esse é o Kei??... o.o"

-Mas...Você se não se importa?

-Não..Contanto que ela não irrite mais a gente!-olhando para Kayra

-...Obrigada

Kei da um pequeno, quase imperceptível sorriso, mas um sorriso verdadeiro

-Então, quer voltar pra praia:)-o menino pergunta com um raro sorriso, oferecendo-lhe a mão

-C...Claro!-ela fala, feliz, dando a mão a ele "Realmente ele fica lindo sorrindo!"

Enquanto isso, na praia, Emily e Kenji estavam sentados em baixo do guarda sol, almoçando camarão frito (off: nyaa q delícia ) e mais algumas outras coisas

-Er...O que seria essa coisa roxa com uma cauda? o.o –pergunta Emily, apontando para 'a coisa'

-...o.o... Não faço idéia...-Kenji responde, comendo um camarão- Experimenta pra ver se é bom :)

-T..Tah...-ela fala, pegando a coisa com um garfo.Mas ao invés de comer, fica olhando

-Quem procura acha...¬¬-Kenji zomba

-Mas...Olha que estranho!Ele é roxo, redondo com uma cauda atrás!!O.O –com cara de super-nojo

-Aff..¬¬ é melhor você não comer, se não vai nascer um pé de 'coisas roxas, redondas e com uma cauda' em você!-fala, enquanto Emily deixava aquilo em cima da toalha.

-Kayra e Kei estão demorando né?...-Kenji comenta, com um olhar malicioso

-É...O que será que estão fazendo??-Emily responde com um olhar igualmente malicioso, antes dos dois caírem na risada

Kayra e Kei estavam voltando para a praia, mais especificamente no pátio

"Não acredito que estou de mãos dadas com o Kei" –pensava Kayra, com os olhos brilhandos

-Que foi Kayra?- o menino responde, com cara de inocente

-Ah!Nada não!''''''''

Quando estavam se aproximando da praia, Kei puxa ela pra perto de si, deixando-a corada, e sussura em seu ouvido - A partir de agora, somos namorados, tah?

A garota não responde nada, apenas fica um pimentão.Kei, vendo isso

-Mas só fingimos... -fala, com um sorriso, deixando Kayra mais envergonhada ainda

-Hai...''

Quando chegaram na praia, Kayra, vendo o 'olhar' de Emily e Kenji, comenta com Kei

-Lá vem eles, maliciando...¬¬''

Chegam e sentam do lado dos amigos.

-Nossa, vejo que já evoluíram bastante!-Kenji fala com um sorriso maldoso, olhando para a mãos-dadas deles.

Nisso, os dois soltam as mão, corados

"Não percebi que eu ainda estava segurando a mão dele!Que vergonhaaa!! "

-É... E ai?Como foi?-Emily pergunta para Kayra, deixando-a um pimentão

-Não aconteceu nada!-Kayra fala para eles

-Sei sei...Você finge que fala a verdade e eu finjo que acredito :) –Kenji diz

-Nós vamos fingir ser namorados perto dos outros...-Kei fala, corado olhando para o lado

-o.o-Kenji, Emily e Kayra se assustam

"Não sabia que ele entregaria o jogo assim... o.o"-Kayra

"Não esperava isso de Kei... o.o"-Emily e Kenji

-É... M-Mudando de assunto!..-Kayra fala, desesperada-To com fome! Que horas será que são?!

-São exatamente 2 horas, 32 minutos e 15 segundos xD- Kenji responde, olhando no seu relógio que estava dentro de uma mochila-Ah, e se sirvam!

-Da onde surgiu esse monte de comida?...E essa toalha? O.o-Kayra pergunta, estranhando

-Surgiu daquela mochila que a Mel entregou para nós, enquanto vocês faziam coisas lá nos dormitórios :)

-Ah...EI, O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM 'FAZIAM COISAS?!?!'-Kayra grita, fazendo todos olharem para ela

-Sempre tem que gritar e chamar a atenção...¬¬-Kei resmunga

-Ah, fica quieto Kei!-Kayra diz, mostrando a língua

-Ei...Vocês não eram 'namorados'?'-Emily fala, fazendo os dois se 'conterem' e não estragarem tudo

Kei pega um camarão e Kayra olha o que tem.

-O...Oque é essa coisa não identificada com um rabinho e roxa??! O.O-diz, apontando para a 'coisa não ident...e roxa'

-Que estranho o.o –Kei fala, olhando para coisa

-É...nem a gente sabe!-Kenji diz

Kayra fica observando calada, até que uma hora arregala os olhos

-É UM ESPERMATOZÓIDE GIGANTE!! O.O-grita, fazendo todos caírem na risada

-Baka!xD- os três falaram, quase que em uníssono (obs:.pra kem num sabe, uníssono eh qd todos falam juntos!)

O resto da tarde passou, a maioria dos jovens não estavam mais na praia, então deu o sinal e todos voltaram para o Hall.Lógico, Kayra e Kei de mãos dadas :)

Ayanne mandou todos se juntarem com seus monitores.Kayra e Emily jah estavam com Mel, quando Mei e Hina chegaram

-...-Mei não diz nada e nem olha na cara de Kayra

Ayanne subiu em um banquinho e fez uma magia para sua voz ficar BEM mais alta, para todos ouvirem. Depois, com um sorriso no rosto, anunciou:

-Como já disse, hoje é um dia especial.E o que não pode faltar em dias especiais são festas...Ou melhor..Bailes!

Quando disse isso, todos começaram a comentar 'que legal' , 'nossa..', 'com quem eu vou?', etc.

Depois disso, todos voltaram para seus dormitórios para se trocar.

Emily, percebendo que sua amiga estava estranha, pergunta:

-Kayra, o que aconteceu?...-tirando a capa

Kayra estava branca.

-Emily...-diz, puxando-a para um canto, longe das outras garotas que se trocavam também-Ela disse _baile..._Isso significa que nós teremos que ir com um par, não é? o.o

-Sim.. õ.o pq?-Emily não entendia

-Isso quer dizer que eu terei que ir com o... o...Kei...-fala, corando e pondo as mãos nas bochechas.

-É! Pq vocês são namorados!-a menina diz, sorrindo.

-Ah, garotas- Mel fala, se aproximando das duas- Com que roupas vocês vão?Eu tenho uns vestidos aqui pra emprestar pra vocês!

-Ah, obrigada - Kayra diz, sorrindo

-Eu também vou precisar d um :) –Emily fala

-Venham aqui, vou mostrar os que eu tenho.Hina, Mei venham vocês também! –quando mel fala 'Mei', Kayra percebe que a garota estava a encarando

Elas foram até o armário de Mel, que tinha vários vestidos do tamanho delas.Sem pensar duas vezes, Mei grita:

-EU QUERO O ROSA!! - com os olhos brilhando, e puxando ele do guarda roupa

-Tah... o.o' –todas olham assustados, enquanto a garota punha o vestido

Hina pegou um vestido azul bebê, (já que era a cor preferida dela!), Emily ficou com um vestido verde mais simples, com renda, porém não menos bonito, e Kayra estava em dúvida entre os dois últimos que sobrara.

"Bege...Ou amarelo???"-pensava, indecisa-" Nyaa essas cores são feias! T.T"

Nisso, Mel puxa Kayra em um canto e fala:

-Ó, eu guardei esse para você!-abrindo uma porta do seu guarda roupa e pegando um vestido escondido lá atrás.

Ele era lindo.Vermelho tomara-que-caia, com alguns detalhes em dourado, junto tinha luvas e uma bota linda, além de um colar e brincos

-Nossa...Que lindo!!-Kayra não sabia o que dizer.Realmente aquele era o vestido mais bonito que já vira.

-E então, o que está esperando? coloque logo o vestido e vá com o seu namorado:D- Mel diz, num tom divertido

Kayra já ia ficar brava e falar que Kei não era seu namorado, mas lembrou-se que Mei e Hina estavam perto e ficou quieta, apenas deu um sorriso forçado.

-Emily, você vai com o Kenji, né?-Kayra pergunta, tirando a blusa para por o vestido

Emily fica corada, olha para o chão e diz com um sorriso triste

-Não sei.. Kenji ainda não me convidou...

-Ah, mas com certeza vai convidar! –Kayra fala, com um sorriso no rosto, imaginando como seria o baile

"Será que Kei e eu...?Ai não! Para de pensar bestera Kayra, ele NÃO é seu namorado de verdade..!"-a menina pensa

Ela tem dificuldade em por o vestido, mas Emily a ajuda. Mel, Mei e Hina já haviam saído do quarto. Pronto, Kayra e Emily já estavam prontas...Só faltava coragem para elas sairem do quarto.

No Hall, onde todos estavam antes de chegarem no local do baile, Kenji e Kei estavam esperando pelas garotas, encostados na parede.

-Será que elas vão demorar muito...?-.-' –Kei pergunta, entediado

-Calma, cara!Sua namorada já vem!-Kenji fala, como que para provoca-lo.

-A Kayra n...!-Kei ia falar, mas percebeu o erro que ia cometer, então achou melhor ficar quieto.

-É isso ai, é melhor se conter :3 –Kenji fala, com um sorriso maligno

-Hunf..!Nem vou perder tempo discutindo com você!-fala, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

No quarto, as meninas estavam preucupadas

-Ai, Emilyyyy eu to com vergonha! 

-Hehe' eu também...-Emily fala, espiando por uma fresta da porta.O corredor estava movimentado, todos indo para o Hall.

Elas ficaram mais um pouco enrrolando, quando Kayra fala:

-É agora ou nunca. Os garotos já devem estar preocupados. Vamos? 

-Vamos... -Emily fala, abrindo a porta do quarto para saírem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Que legaaal _

_Adorei faze essi capitulo, apesar de ter demorado!_

_Mas gostei muito mesmo de fazer Kayra e Kei se aproximarem mais um pouquinho!_

_E vcs num tem noção, ahsuahsuah eu amei faze a Kayra dize 'É um espermatozóide gigante!' ahsuahsuah eu sei, ela fico parecendo uma tonta, mais eu gostei hehehe :)_

_Ae gente, vocês acham que a história pode terminar no capitulo 10 ou ela vai mais alguns capítulos?_

_Bom, porque se ela tiver muito chata, vocês falam que ela termina no 10... ou até no 9!Mas se vocês quiserem eu adoraria fazer mais alguns capítulos _

_Msm pq, agora q to eskrevendo issu aqui tive mais uma idéia de capítulo!_

_Bom, é só isso... acho que já eskrevi muito xD_

_Bjus_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 09: Baile...Calçinhas?! O.o**_

As duas garotas saíram do quarto. Por onde passavam, os outros ficavam olhando, admirando elas, fazendo-as corar... Realmente estavam lindas :)

-O...Onde será que os meninos estão??-Kayra pergunta, meio envergonhada

-Ah olha eles ali!-Emily diz, puxando Kayra até os garotos.

-M... MAS O QUE É ISSO? O.O- Kayra da um berro, quando vê que os dois garotos, em vez de estarem de terno, bem arrumadinho como os outros, estavam de calça jeans, tênis e uma camiseta.-Kei, seu idiota!! Me fez vestir isso, pra vir aqui e te encontrar assim?! Seu bobão!! Bakaaaaa!!! Não acredito que teve coragem de vir assim...!!!

Enquanto Kayra xingava os dois (principalmente Kei!), Kei percebeu o que ela estava usando: um longo vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, com algumas mechas caídas na frente. Usava luvas e uma tiara prateada.

"L...Linda..."-Kei pensou, corando

-O.. O que foi?-Kayra parou de xingar de repente e perguntou corada, já que o garoto a olhava de pés a cabeça.

-Nada! '

Emily apenas assistiam a cena. Kenji havia perguntado se era melhor pará-los, já que eles 'eram namorados', mas Emily apenas respondeu um 'Vamos deixa-los só dessa vez...;'

-Mas porque estão vestidos assim?- Emily pergunta para os meninos, calma.

-Ué.. O Kei-Baka não queria colocar o terno, e fez eu vir assim também!-Kenji diz, antes de levar um soco de Kei –Ah não... Vai voltar com esses socos?! T.T'

As pessoas ao redor, todas vestidas para a ocasião, observavam. Alguns segurando o riso, outros achando feio, ou não se importando...

De repente Ayanne anuncia que o baile iria ser no salão de festas em cima dos dormitórios do 1º ano(sim havia vários salões de festa.. afinal a escola era e-nor-me!) e todos vão até o salão.

Quando entram, ele estava escuro, apenas velas que flutuavam bem lá no alto, iluminando o lugar. Havia três sacadas, algumas mesas, uns bancos compridos encostados na parede, e 4 grandes mesas com aperitivos... Tudo muito arrumado e bonito.

Kayra ficou maravilhada com a paisagem, Kei não estava nem ai, e Emily e Kenji conversavam e nem prestaram atenção no lugar.

-Emily, vamos sentar ali! –Kenji fala, puxando a garota pela mão e a levando em uma mesa

-É... Sobramos outra vez...¬¬ -Kayra resmunga

-Hunf! Aqueles dois querem ficar sozinhos.. Deixa eles...¬¬ -Kei diz, indo sentar em um dos grandes bancos.

Kayra cora e senta-se ao lado de Kei.

O salão estava cheio. Também havia muitos casais lá. Todos bem arrumados. De repente a musica começa a tocar. Vários casais foram dançar.

Kenji, corado, pergunta pra Emily:

-Q... QUER DANÇAR COMIGO?! –estendo a mão

-Hehe; ...claro! –diz, dando a mão a ele

Não muito longe dali, Kei e Kayra permaneciam sentados no banco. Um não olhava na cara do outro e ambos permaneciam mudos.

"...¬¬ Kei é mesmo um babaca! Todos estão dançando, menos nós! Ele tem que pedir logo, ou eu vou morrer de tédio! Òó'"-pensa Kayra, dando um suspiro

Mas, no fundo, Kayra sabia que Kei nunca iria 'dar o braço a torçer' e pedir para ela dançar com ele.

Vendo que não tinha chances, vai se levantar quando ouve uma voz

-O que 'cê' vai fazer? –Kei pergunta, com cara de nem-aí

-Não te interessa...-ela responde, virando a cara e seguindo seu caminho. "Hunf! Como Kei pode ser tão baka? Bem que ele poderia ser pelo menos uma vez na vida menos irritante.. u.u"

Ela procura algum lugar onde não tenha ninguém, achando uma sacada como refúgio.

Era noite. Ela se encosta na grade e olha para as luas. Uma era grande, azul e brilhante. A outra, era menor, rosa, mas nem por isso menos brilhante. Elas iluminavam o céu com seu brilho mágico.

-Lua maior... Naia...Representa força, determinação, dedicação e conhecimento. Lua menor...Etros... Diziam que havia uma garota apaixonada pela lua Naia.Ela queria muito ter a lua só pra si. Mas não conseguia alcança-la no céu... Um dia, quando viu o reflexo da lua no mar, não pensou duas vezes e se jogou, querendo chegar até a lua... Morreu... Mas ela de alguma forma, conseguiu o que queria... Renasceu como Etros, a lua menor e rosada. Etros representa a beleza, amizade, alegria e amor...-dizia para si mesmo, relembrando a ultima aula que teve.Aprendera sobre as duas luas. Kayra desde pequena foi apaixonada pela lua, então essa lenda sobre as luas foi a única coisa que lhe chamou a atenção nas aulas.

Kayra em meio aos seus pensamentos, sem querer deixa uma lágrima escorrer-lhe pela face, lembrando-se de sua vida...Da sua vida antes de chegarem naquela escola.

"Talvez ficar aqui...Seja melhor para mim mas..."-pensa, com um olhar triste.

Lágrimas escorriam pela face, mas dessa vez muitas. A garota ia correr para o banheiro, virou-se para trás, mas deu de encontro com alguém.

-K..Kei!-A garota diz, levantando-se e enxugando as lágrimas.

-Kayra... o.o- Kei fala, surpreso em ver a garota chorando. Realmente nunca pensou em Kayra chorando... Ela sempre estava sorrindo, alegre...Mas porque estava chorando?!-O..O que aconteceu?-pergunta, se aproximando

-Nada...-a menina da um passo para trás, percebendo que Kei se aproximava cada vez mais

-...Fala...

-Kei... E se... E se nós não voltarmos para casa?-Kayra fala, preucupada- E se nós perdemos totalmente o contato com nossa família, que é o que está acontecendo?! Porque temos que ficar presos aqui?!E... Nossa familia deve estar preocupada!

-Eu.. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não quero voltar..-ele fala, sério.

-Hã?! Mas e sua mãe, seu pai?!Eles devem estar preocupados! –Kayra diz, não acreditando no que o jovem a sua frente dissera.

-..Kayra...-ele fala, com um olhar triste-Quando eu nasci minha mãe morreu... E meu pai não me quis... Minha tia foi forçada a me criar... Mas ela não queria... Todos os dias eu era obrigado a ouvir que quanto antes eu saísse daquela casa seria melhor para ela. Eu peguei aquele trem..Porque eu não agüentava mais viver naquela casa...

-Kei...- Kayra fala, abaixando a cabeça.

Nisso, uma gota cai na cabeça de Kayra

-Hã?-pondo a mão na cabeça

-O que foi, Kayra?- Kei pergunta

-...Está... –Mas antes dela terminar a fala, uma grande tempestade começa – CHOVENDO! " – diz assustada, sendo puxada por Kei até o salão.

Os dois se molharam bastante, porque 'do nada' começou maior chuva.

-Aiii.. E agora?-Kayra fala, tirando a luvas e a torcendo, caindo um monte de água.

-Vou me trocar... -.-' -Kei fala, indo em direção aos dormitórios.

-Eu também!

Os dois saíram do baile, entraram cada um em seu quarto e se trocaram.

"Droga!!"-pensava Kayra, tentando tirar seu vestido- "Aiii!! Que raiva! Eu não alcanço o zíper!!" – referindo-se ao zíper que ficava nas costas, indo até a cintura.

Ela já havia desmanchado seu cabelo, que agora se encontrava todo despenteado, posto para frente. Ela também havia tirado as botas, o brinco, as luvas e o colar.

"Só falta esse maldito vestido!!"- Kayra faz força para alcançar o zíper.

-Consegui pegar o zíper! \o/ –diz, vitoriosa.-Epa...!! o.o'' Ele emperro! Waaa!! Socorro, não consigo tirar o vestidooo!-fala, quando pisa no próprio vestido, caindo para trás, batendo a cabeça na porta, fazendo a mesma abrir.

Ela abre os olhos devagarzinho, dando de cara com um garoto assustado, já com uma bermuda até os joelhos e uma outra camiseta.

-O... O que ta acontecendo?! O.O –Kei pergunta, assustado, vendo Kayra caída no chão, apenas com seu vestido

-...Eu...Eu não consigo tirar essi maldito vestido! Ò.ó –Kayra fala, brava

-Primeiro se levante...¬¬- Kei diz, dando a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

-Desculpa!Eu pisei em cima do vestido e cai e.. "

-Q.. Quer ajuda com o vestido? – o garoto pergunta olhando para o lado, corado.

-Hã?!- a menina fica um pimentão- Eu.. S-sim..

Kayra da uns passos para dentro do quarto, Kei vai atrás. Ela vira de costas e põe seus longos cabelos ruivos para frente.

Kei, morrendo de vergonha pega no zíper e o puxa para baixo, até a cintura da menina.Mas Kayra estava segurando seu cabelo, e quando Kei solta o zíper, seu vestido cai, deixando a mostra sua calçinha com um sapinho desenhado atrás

-Sa...Sapinho?! ô.ô'

-...Kei seu tarado!!!!!!! – Kayra grita, virando para trás e tentando bater nele com uma mão, e com a outra cobrindo seu peito.

-M-me desculpe, o vestido caiu sozinho!!-Kei fala, dando passos para trás, desviando dos golpes da garota que usava apenas uma calçinha de sapinho.

Quando Kayra percebe que Kei já estava fora do quarto, fecha com tudo a porta.

"Ai que raiva!!!!!!!!!" –pensa, parecendo um pimentão de tão corada.

Depois de um tempo, Kayra sai do quarto, vendo Kei no corredor esperando ela.

-Hunf!! Bobão! –Kayra fala, virando o rosto

-Espera!!Se você continuar assim, eles vão descobrir que não somos namorados!-Kei diz, fazendo a menina parar.

-Tah..¬¬ ... Mas não faça coisas taradas denovo! –a garota fala, dando um soco na cabeça de Kei

-...¬¬'' –pegando na mão da garota

Quando eles chegam ao baile novamente, alguém os chama.

-Kayra, Kei!! Aqui!-Emily falava, acenando para eles irem até lá.

-Oi Emily..;;; -Kayra diz

-Nossa... Onde vocês estavam? O.ô –Kenji pergunta, desconfiando do cabelo meio molhado dos dois e dos mesmos estarem com roupas diferentes

-Nós estávamos no dorm-!-Kayra ia dizer, mas percebe a cagada que havia feito –Aff...¬¬ Esqueçe!

-Ô.Ô... Não sabia que vocês haviam evoluído tanto em tão pouco tempo!! –Kenji fala, assustado

-o.o'' Não acha que cedo pra isso?! –Emily diz

-Aff!! Calem a boca! Nós fomos nos trocar..- Um Kei muito corado diz

-É..-Kayra completa, corada também, lembrando do 'acontecimento da calçinha'.

-Sei sei...-Kenji e Emily dizem juntos, com sorrisos maliciosos

Vendo que não tinham outra escolha, Kayra Kei deixaram para lá, e continuaram até o final da festa, os quatro conversando normalmente.

Não muito longe de lá, Mel, Daysuke (monitor de Kenji e Kei, lembram?) e Ayanne estavam conversando.

-Acha que deveríamos começar desde agora?-Mel diz

-Acho melhor esperar mais um pouco...-Ayanne responde, séria- ...Até ele se acostumar com essa nova vida.

-Mas... Ele está preparado?-Daysuke pergunta

-A pergunta não é se ele está preparado, mas sim se ele irá suportar...-Mel responde, com um olhar preocupada.

-Sim...-Ayane fala-Mas antes, quero testá-lo. Vou mandar ele e seus amigos até Kaymeki... Eles experimentarão alguns dias na cidade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nyaa :D_

_Olha, nesse capitulo esclareci um pouco sobre o passado do Kei :) Mas não se preocupem, vocês irão entender melhor nos próximos capítulos...!_

_Q legall...hasuhasuah eu realmente tava achando meio chato fazer o começo desse capitulo, mas o acontecimento da calçinha e o finzinho q a Mel, o Daysuke e a Ayanne falam sobre algo foi realmente legal _

_E ai? Acham que eles estavam falando sobre o que?_

_Bjus da Say_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: Kaymeki**_

-Kayra!!- uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros a chama –Kayra, levanta!!

-O que...?O QUE? O.O –Kayra leva um susto com o cabelo da mulher- Mel, o que você fez no seu cabelo?!

-Oras... Pintei!-diz, pondo os longos cabelos para frente - Ficou bom?

-Er... Sim;

-Vai, Kayra toma banho e se apronte rapidinho! Eu e Emily estávamos tentando te acordar já faz tempo! Você se atrasou, elas já foram pro refeitório!

-Tah!-Kayra da um pulo da cama e vai direto para o chuveiro.

Depois ela se troca e vai com Mel até o refeitório.

-Bom dia!-Diz, sentando-se com seus amigos

-Bom dia Kayra dorminhoca! -Emily diz, divertida

-E ai beleza?-Kenji fala

Kei não diz nada, estava quase dormindo em cima da mesa.

-Acorda, Kei-Baka!-Ela diz, batendo na cabeça do garoto

-Aff, Kayra-baka!-Kei diz, mal-humorado

-Ei ei...-Emily fala com uma gota-Vocês são namorados!

-Ah eh...¬¬

-...¬¬

Tomaram café, depois foram para a aula.

"Prof lindo Prof lindo Prof lindo Prof lindo.. !"Kayra pensava, não dando a mínima para o que ele dizia.

"Kayra baka¬¬"pensa Kei, vendo a garota babando olhando pro professor

-Ei Emily!-Kenji diz, puxando a manga da garota que se sentava ao seu lado

-O que?

-Você tem alguma borracha ai?

-Porque? Ô.ô'

-Pra mim consigui terminar minha torre de borrachas!-Kenji fala com os olhos brilhandos, mostrando a pequena torre d borrachas em cima da mesa dele

-Se num tem mais nada u q fazer não?... -.-' –Emily resmunga enquanto dava a borracha para Kenji

Numa troca de aulas, os quatro foram chamados por Ayanne

-Lá vem suspensão..¬¬ –Kei fala de braços cruzados, se dirigindo à sala de Ayanne

-Para de ser tão pessimista! " –Kayra fala, com um pingo de esperança

-Não quero levar suspensão..!! –Emily quase grita, super assustada

-Calma, nós não vamos levar... ;-Kenji diz, tentando acalmá-la, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

Eles entram na sala de Ayanne. Realmente a sala era muito bonita, cheia de quadros, mesas, baús e esculturas aparentando serem antigas.

Os quatro vão até a mesa dela.

-Vocês devem estar assustados não é?-Ayanne diz, calmamente e com um sorriso- Calma, eu só queria pedir uma coisa pra vocês... Vou enviar-lhes numa missão. Isso é, se aceitarem, né?

- A-Aceitamos sim...! –a ruiva fala, com medo de dizer não

-Ótimo... Vocês irão até Kaymeki, logo atrás dessa montanhas. É uma cidade cortada por um rio. Vocês terão que procurar por Seiji lá. Por favor, vocês serão enviados daqui a...-olha no grande relógio de parede- uma hora ... Então por favor, aprontem suas malas. É só pedir as malas para seus monitores.

Os quatros estavam saindo da sala, quando Ayanne diz, séria

-Kei, você fica.

Kayra olha para trás, mas segue seu caminho.

Os três saem da sala de Ayanne.

Kenji e Emily, vendo que Kayra ficava para trás falam:

-Vamos, Kayra!

-Ah!; Vão indo... Eu já vou!

-Ok... õ.o'

Quando os dois descem as escadas, Kayra olha para os dois lados, notificando-se que não havia ninguém lá.

-"Ótimo!"-pensa.

Se aproxima de uma mesa encostada numa parede, perto de um espelho.Pega o vazinho de flores, taca as flores escada-a-baixo e a água também, deixando só o vazo.

Logo após, coloca o vaso encostado na porta, tentando ouvir algo.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!-um grito vindo dos andares de baixo rompe o silêncio - Quem foi o IDIOTA que jogou água em mim!?!

-Ai não.. eu conheço essa voz!-Kayra diz, percebendo a besteira que acabara de fazer.-Mei!... Nya.. Mas ela merece ¬¬

Kayra tentava ouvir algo na porta, quando de repente a porta se abre sozinha.

-Kayra!Eu acho que eu mandei vocês irem arrumar suas malas, não foi?!-Ayanne fala, brava

-S-Sim senhora!-a menina fala, morrendo d vergonha, antes de sair correndo rumo aos dormitóS-Sim senhora!-a menina fala, morrendo d vergonha, antes de sair correndo rumo aos dormits, tava as flores escada-a-baixo e a arios.

-¬¬' -Kei só assistia a cena

-Bom, mas voltando ao assunto!-Ayanne fala, pegando algo da gaveta da mesa.-Eu gostaria que você entregasse isso à Seiji.-mostrando um envelope- Fale que foi Ayanne quem mandou!

-T...Tah..

-Ah! E peloamordedeus não perca esse envelope, tudo bem? O.o

-Sim..-.-'

-Ótimo! Então vão arrumar suas malas que eu encontro vocês no pátio, atrás da escola :)

Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam no pátio. Ao lado havia um grande avião, mas bem simples.. Aqueles só para seis pessoas.

-Pronto..-Ayanne fala com um sorriso satisfeito- Coloquem as malas nos bancos da frente e sentem-se!

-Hã... Mas se a gente colocar as malas no lugar do piloto... Como e quem via pilotar? -.- -Kayra pergunta, achando aquilo um absurdo

-Esqueçeu que a gente está numa escola de magia?..¬¬ -Kei pergunta, irritado, sentando-se ao lado de Kayra.

-É isso ai Kei... O avião desaparecerá quando vocês chegarem na cidade e para voltarem.. Eu vou enviar algumas pessoas para isso..-Ayanne diz com um sorriso- Tchau e cuidado -enquanto o avião levantava vôo

-Tchau, pessoal!-Mel grita acenando

-Que lindo..!-Emily fala, se inclinando para olhar a paisagem à baixo.

-Cuidado para não cair! O.o -Kenji fala assustado, segurando-a pelo braço

Todos estavam conversando animadamente, quando chegam até uma pequena cidade. Era bem simples, estilo época medieval (mas um pouco diferente :D)

-Que legal..!- Kayra fala, descendo do avião e pegando sua mala, junto com os outros.

De repente, o avião some.

-Hmm.. E agora?! Vamos procurar Seiji? -Kayra pergunta, sorrindo

-Vamos! –Kenji diz andando. De repente para- Mas.. Onde encontraremos esse tal de Seiji? U.û'

-Er... -.-' –todos

-Já sei! Vamos perguntar à alguém!-Kayra diz, aproximando de um homem, aparentando uns 18 anos- Moço, você sabe onde podemos encontrar Seiji?

-Não diga isso! - o homem se assusta, tapando a boca da garota- Você.. Não é daqui né?!

-É.. Por que?- Kayra pergunta não entendendo nada, enquanto seus amigos observam mais atrás

-Ele é o rei desse reino!- o homem fala, preparando-se para sair- Lógicamente, encontrará ele no castelo.. –mas depois para, e com um olhar malicioso diz, colocando a mão no ombro de Kayra- Mas.. Se você quiser um lugar pra dormir, nisso eu posso te ajudar :)

-Waaa!!! Taradooo!- a menina grita, dando um tapa no homem e depois saindo correndo atrás de Kei.

-Por que atrás de mim? U.u' – o garoto reclama

-Porque você é meu namorado! –ela fala irritada. Depois percebe o que acabara de dizer, tapando a boca e ficando corada

-Bom, não vamos segurar vela! -Kenji fala, indo para longe com Emily

-Ei, voltem aqui! –Kayra grita, desesperada

-Hehe

-¬¬'... –Kei assistia a cena, corado

-Ah, vamos logo até o castelo! –Kayra reclama, andando em direção à grande construção à sua frente.

Eles chegam perto do castelo, mas são barrados.

-Quem são vocês e o que querem?- um guarda diz, com uma lança impedindo a passagem.

-Fomos mandados por Ayanne, do colégio Yoru! Temos que falar com Seiji- Kayra fala, sorrindo

-Oras, sua..!- o guarda parte pra cima da garota- Não ouse dizer isso nunca mais! Um simples plebeu como você não é digno de chamar Vossa Majestade pelo nome!

-Ei, ei! Não podemos fazer nada, somos novos aqui!-Kei interfere, pondo-se na frente da garota assustada.

-Hunf! Entrem logo..¬¬ -o gurada praticamente 'empurra' os quatro pra dentro do castelo.

Eles passam por várias escadas e cômodos, tudo muito chique, até chegarem à sala do trono.

-Quem são vocês? – um garoto de cabelos loiros bem claro, alto, aparentando 21 anos fala

-...-Kayra não consegue dizer nada –"Puta merda, que rei lindooo! Ò.ó"

-Somos da academia de magia Yoru.. Ayanne mandou entregar-lhe isso- Kei, vendo que a menina não iria responder (ela estava muito ocupada babando em cima do rei), fala, entregando-lhe a carta.

O homem lê atentamente e depois, com um sorriso nos lábios fala

-Ok! Mas não será tão fácil sair daqui.. Só deixarei-os sair desse reino, se você passar por uma prova.- fala, apontado Kei

-Hã?! –todos

-Mas.. Você não pode!! –Kayra grita, assustada

-Calem a boca!!- Seiji grita, fazendo eco no cômodo.- EU sou o rei daqui, então eu posso fazer o que eu quiser!

-"Rei lindo, mas um desperdício de aparência, viu! Ò.ó"- Kayra pensa, inconformada

Eles são levados até uma sala menor. Lá, tinha uma mulher que iria informá-los melhor.

-Menino qual o seu nome?-a mulher pergunta, aproximando-se de Kei

-Kei..¬¬

-Kei, você agora será teleportado à uma prova. -fala, com um sorriso.-Boa sorte...

Nisso, o menino desaparece do cômodo.

-Kei?!- Kayra grita- O que.. Aonde.. O que você fez com ele?!- assustada

-Não se preocupe.. Ele vai suportar...-a mulher diz, com um sorriso satisfeito. Depois sussura para si mesmo- Espero...

Emily, Kenji e Kayra fazem muitas perguntas aquela mulher, mas ela recusava-se a responder qualquer uma.

Depois de duas horas de preocupação naquela sala apertada, a mulher diz

-Acabou- abrindo a porta, que dava á uma outra sala.

O garoto estava parado no centro, com a varinha na mão. Estava assustado e com um olhar meio que perdido.Parecia estar cansado também.

-Parabéns Kei, você conseguiu despertar o poder em você... Com certeza será um grande mago em breve...-a mulher diz entrando na sala, com um ar de mistério.

-Kei!! O que houve?! Onde você estava??-Kayra pergunta, já que a mulher não quis explicar nada enquanto ele esteve fora. Mas ele não responde. Estava em estado de choque.

-Hehe.. -a mulher sorri- Agora que nossa missão está cumprida, vocês poderão retornar à Yoru. Um avião está esperando-os lá fora!- apontando há uma porta que dava ao jardim.

Eles embarcam no avião. Kei não dizia nada, mesmo com os amigos insistindo.

Eles voltam para a escola e são avisados que aquele resto do dia (já era de noite!) eles teriam livre.

Emily, sem pensar duas vezes vai à biblioteca.

-Espera Emily, vou junto com você!- Kenji fala, indo atrás da garota.

Kayra diz que iria trocar de roupa e sai em rumo aos dormitórios.

-"O que.. O que foi aquilo...?!"- Kei se pergunta, caminhando até os fundos da escola, procurando um lugar de privacidade

Ele chega até perto de uma árvore e senta-se em uma grande pedra.

Fica algum tempo raciocinando com qual finalidade teriam feito aquilo à ele, quando escuta um barulho entre as àrvores. Era Kayra. Ela já havia se trocado, usava uma saia preta rodada e uma blusa branca. Seu cabelo estava preso em um duas maria-chiquinhas... Estava mais linda que nunca.

-Kei... Você precisa me explicar o que aconteceu lá.-fala, sentando-se ao lado do garoto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hai_

_Oi gente, só passei pra agradecer pelos reviews!! Eles realmente me ajudam muito! Reanimam-me quando eu penso em parar a fic!_

_Realmente, esse capítulo foi chatinho. Na parte que o Kei foi teletransportado, eu tinha escrito tudo o que ele havia passado)tinha ficado muito tosko!-.-), mas depois achei melhor deixar pra imaginação de vocês... Por enquanto!! No próximo capitulo, terá tudo explicado!!_

_E Kayra e Kei..Digamos que a coisa vai esquentar_

_(Não, não vai ter Hentai..¬¬)_

_Mas eles terão uma certa aproximação!_

_Ah, lari, sobre a lenda, eu não sabia que era da vitória régia oo eu jah tinha ouvido essa lenda a muito tempo, e a achava muito linda, e achei legal escreve-la aki :3_

_Bom, já vou indo..!!_

_Kissus ;D_


	11. Chapter 11

(obs do capitulo: Vou começar a separar as cenas com

OooOoOOoOoOoOoOo

q vai kerer dizer que mudou de lugar!)

_**Capitulo 11: Revelações**_

-Kenji!- grita Emily- Não ta aqui!!

-Aqui também não!!- o menino grita

-Er.. Eu gostaria que os dois pombinhos fizessem silencio!! Isso aqui é uma biblioteca se não sabem..!- uma tia muito gorda, com óculos e cara de brava diz.

-Er.. Me desculpe, Miyako!..-Emily se desculpa, envergonhada.

Miyako era a 'tia da biblioteca' (apelido dado por Kenji, que logo se espalhou e todos a chamam assim agora!). Ela era muito rígida e séria. Sempre chingava quem não fizesse silêncio na biblioteca e até dava suspensões, se fosse o caso. Mas no fundo, ela gostava muito de Emily. 'É porque não se vê hoje em dia uma garota tão bonita e educada e que goste tanto de livros como você!', era o que dizia Miyako à garota.

A menina vai até o garoto, que procurava também na outra estante.

-Aonde mais precisa procurar?- Kenji pergunta

-Bom.. Ele pode estar aqui..-Emily diz, andando.

Eles seguiram por estantes e mais estantes, até chegarem num canto da imensa biblioteca. Não havia ninguém lá, apenas muitos e muitos livros, arrumados nas altas estantes.

-Bom, eu procuro aqui e você procura ai!- Kenji diz, começando a procurar o livro numa instante.

-"Bom, vou começar a procurar lá de cima!!"- a garota pensa, subindo na escada.

Alguns minutos depois, Kenji vira para trás, para perguntar a Emily se já havia encontrado, mas...

-E..Emily...- fala, super corado- Você ta ai em cima, e você ta de saia... Dá pra ver tudo...

-Hã?- de início, ela não entende nada, mas depois cai a ficha- Ah não!- quase grita, se desequilibrando- Waaa!

Dá-se para ouvir um barulho de alguns livros caindo, e, obviamente, de alguém caindo também.

-Aiii...!- A menina fala, abrindo os olhos.-Kenji?.. Kenji? Oo

-Eu to aqui em baixo!-.-' Dá pra sai de cima de mim?!- o menino pergunta, sendo esmagado por ela

-Waaa!-grita, se levantando, parecendo um pimentão.

-Me.. Me desculpe, eu sem quere desequilibrei e..!-dando a mão para ajudar Kenji se levantar

-Hehe.. Não precisa se desculpar!- Kenji responde, dando um sorriso sem graça – Só.. Só não sabia que você usava de renda e.. vermelha o.o

-O que?! Seu Pervertidooo!!!!

Tap!

-Desculpa! T-T –Kenji fala, pondo a mão na sua bochecha vermelha do tapa que havia levado de Emily

-Hunf! Realmente não esperava isso de você, Kenji!¬¬- Emily protesta, inconformada

-Hehe.. Desculpa, eu não pude me conter'- fala, sem graça

- ...Bom, vamos continuar procurando! E dessa vez, VOCÊ vai procurar lá em cima e eu aqui em baixo!ò.Ó

-Tah... "Que bom que estamos numa parte praticamente desabitada da biblioteca... Se não nós estávamos ferrados oo"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Kei... Você precisa me explicar o que aconteceu lá...

-...-o garoto olha para o chão. Depois de alguns minutos, diz- Eu.. Estava em uma floresta... De repente, um cara aparece e começa a me atacar.. Você..Você tava lá.. – corado

-Eu? O.o

-É.. Ele disse que.. que...

-Que..? o.o

-Aff, não te interessa!¬¬

-Ah não!! Agora que você começou, vai ter que terminar!!- Kayra diz, furiosa

-...¬¬ ... Ele.. Ele tava com você.. Disse que eu só poderia ter você de volta se eu derrotasse ele...

-O.O'...Sério?!- a menina não acreditava.

-Sim...-Kei estava olhando para o outro lado, tentando disfarçar a face vermelha.

-E.. O que aconteceu depois?

-Eu automaticamente falei umas palavras lá e.. Surgiu uma grande esfera preta na minha frente, que foi jogada contra o homem... Mas também te pegou...

-Nossa.. ô.ô

-Eu...- cria coragem e finalmente diz, parecendo um pimentão- Eu fiquei com medo de você ter se machucado!! Eu.. Fiquei com medo de... Te perder...!!

-...- Kayra não sabia o que falar. Realmente não esperava isso de Kei.-Kei...-diz, pondo a mão no ombro dele, tentando acalma-lo- Eu.. To aqui, não to?...

O menino virou sua face,algumas lágrimas escorriam. E, como num impulso, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar... Ela sentia a respiração dele. Estava nervosa. Quando seus lábios estavam à milímetros, ouve-se alguém se aproximar, fazendo os dois se assustarem e voltarem seus rostos, ambos corados.

-Ah, Kayra, Kei, o que estão fazendo aqui a essas horas?- Uma garota de cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo se aproxima.

Sim, era Mei...! Ah, como Kayra a odiava. Ela tinha infernizado eles até aquela briga.. Ainda por cima, tem a coragem d interromper o primeiro beijo entre os dois?! Não, isso não vai ficar assim.

-"Eu.. Ainda vou me vingar, Mei bakaaaaaaa ò.ó"-pensa Kayra, vermelha de raiva- "Calma, Kayra!! Você precisa se acalmar...! Sorria e mostre que você eh feliz e superior :) "-Depois de se acalmar,dá o sorriso mais forçado que consegue e responde- Não.. Não estávamos fazendo nada!

-Hunf!- Mei dá apenas um sorriso de satisfeita e sai, malignamente

Alguns minutos de silêncio entre Kayra e Kei. Apenas ouvia-se o barulho do vento soprando.

Ela ia abrir a boca para falar algo, quando ele é mais rápido.

-Er... Eu.. Vou ir pros dormitórios..- Kei diz, saindo, ainda parecendo um pimentão

-...Sim.- Kayra diz. Depois, olha para o céu. –"Por que.. Mei tinha que aparecer?..." -Etros, a lua rosada, que representava a beleza, amizade, alegria e principalmente o amor, estava escura, estranha. Parecia.. Chorar...

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_- Kei.. Eu.. Eu te amo..._

_-Eu também te amo, Kayra..._

_Suas bocas estavam quase se encontrando... Quando começa um barulhão..Muito alto! A imagem vai se distorcendo, até desaparecer por completo."_

-...Hã?!- Kayra resmunga, acordando com um barulhão.

Era Mei. Estava secando os cabelos com secador.

-"Não acredito... Além de Mei me interromper ontem com Kei, ela não deixa nem eu beija-lo num sonho?!" –pensa inconformada, morrendo de raiva

-Que foi Kayra? Ta brava porque eu atrapalhei seu sono?- pergunta, provocando

-Cala boca Mei..¬¬ -Kayra diz, levantando-se e indo em direção aos banheiros

-Hiii, hoje acordou com o pé esquerdo!- Mei fala, dando risada

Kayra toma banho e depois vai tomar café de cara amarrada.

Ela estava insegura de como encarar Kei depois do acontecido do dia anterior, mas o tratou normal.

Depois do café da manhã, Ayanne chamou Kei em sua sala.

"O que será que ela quer...?"- Kayra pensa, curiosa-"Vou perguntar à Kei, quando ele voltar...

Mas ele não voltou. Passaram-se 3 aulas, e nada de Kei aparecer.Até bater o sinal do almoço.

-Ei gente, vocês sabem por que Kei não voltou ainda?- a menina pregunta à Emily e Kenji

-Não.. A gente também queria saber!-Kenji responde

Eles almoçam e depois, como tinham um horário livre, Kayra resolveu ir procurar Kei, enquanto Kenji e Emily ficaram na biblioteca.

Ela foi até a sala de Ayanne, mas a mesma não quis dar nenhuma informação a respeito.

-O que.. O que será que está acontecendo com ele?!-diz pra si mesma, descendo as escadas.

Até que tromba com Mel.

-Mel!! Por favor, você sabe onde Kei está?!

De começo, a monitora não quis falar nada, mas depois de muita insistência de Kayra, resolveu explicar.

-É que... Kei tem um grande potencial de magia dentro dele.. Descobrimos isso, com a varinha que ele conseguiu, logo que vocês vieram pra cá.E mandamos vocês à Kaymeki para eles fazerem um teste com Kei. Mandaram-no à um mundo virtual, e o puseram numa situação de perigo, para ele conseguir 'despertar' o poder de dentro dele.-depois para um pouco e diz- Se ele treinar como está fazendo agora, ele com certeza se tornará um grande mago quando crescer, Kayra. E com certeza, ele honrará o nome de nossa escola!

-Mas.. Quando ele vai voltar do treino...?

-Provavelmente de noite, umas 10 horas.

-O que?! Mas.. E as aulas?!

-Ele será suspenso das aulas. Ele irá se dedicar a treinar...Não se preocupe, ele irá almoçar e tomar café da manhã, mas separado

A menina fica sem reação.Apenas sai correndo até os dormitórios. Fica lá, por um tempo, pensando no que estava acontecendo.

"Isso.. Não pode estar acontecendo!! Vou ficar sem ver Kei o dia inteiro..!!"-pensa, chorando

As horas, que para Kayra pareceram eternidades, passaram e finalmente chegou 10 horas.

Kei estava voltando, de cabeça baixa. Estava usando um shorts azul escuro e um blusão de frio vermelho(um pouco grande demais para a idade dele ;D).

-Kei!!-Kayra grita, indo se encontrar com ele- Nossa, aonde você estava?? Por que eles te fizeram treinar?! Estou com sauda--! –mas foi interrompida pelo garoto

-Fique quieta!!- ele grita irritado, ainda com a cabeça baixa, se dirigindo para os dormitórios.

-"O que.. aconteceu...?"-ela pensa, correndo atrás dele.

-Kei, você precisa me dizer!! O que eles fizeram com você??? O que aconteceu?!- ela gritava, seguindo o garoto até o quarto dele.

Chegando lá, ele tira a blusa de frio. Estava com uma blusa branca e vermelha por baixo.

-Espera ai.. Esse vermelho.. É SANGUE?! –Kayra pegunta, preocupada

-E o que mais poderia ser?? Olhe para mim, veja o estado que eu estou..- o menino diz, cansado

Realmente, Kayra não havia percebido. Nas suas pernas haviam arranhões, seu shorts estava todo sujo e sua blusa toda rasgada e suja de sangue.

-Eles me fizeram por o blusão.. Para ninguém desconfiar que aquelas manchas eram sangue...

-...A Ayanne...?

-E muitos.. outros..- fala com dificuldades. Troca de camiseta e se joga na cama.

Foi só fechar os olhos para cair no sono.

Kayra o olha.

-"Como.. Como puderam fazer isso com você?..."-pensa, enquanto lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Oieee_

_Nussa postando dois capítulos no mesmo dia!! Que máximo! xD_

_Nyaa, amei fazer essi capítulo, mesmo achando que ficou meio ofrçado a parte de Kei falando que tinha medo de perde-la..._

_Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo!!_

_Bjus e comentem!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12:Desespero**_

Kenji e Emily perguntaram várias vezes o que estava acontecendo com Kei, mas Kayra não queria responder.

"Não quero... Deixa-los preocupados."-ela pensava.

E os dias se passaram, toda vez, Kei voltava com mais arranhões e mais machucados. Ele voltava, as vezes comia alguma coisa que Kayra levava no quarto dele e dormia.

Depois de dois meses, o garoto estava no limite. E Kayra também.

"Por quê?... Por que eles são tão cruéis?!" –pensava chorando, sentada num cantinho de sua cama.

Já era de noite, todos já estavam dormindo, e Mel havia saído do quarto, alegando ter que resolver uns assuntos com Ayanne.

"Eu não agüento mais ver Kei assim... Ele... Ele não merece tudo isso!!"

O menino realmente odiava treinar. Já havia tentado fugir do treino várias vezes, mas só recebia mais treino como castigo.

E Kayra percebia. Percebia, desde o primeiro dia. Sabia que Kei não queria aquilo.

"Eu... Eu vou acabar com tudo isso!"- pensa, determinada.

Levanta da cama, cuidadosamente para não fazer nenhum barulho e acordar os por cima da camisola um shorts e uma camisetona branca, a primeira coisa que tinha visto pela frente. Calçou uma sandália e saiu do quarto.

"E agora...? Pra onde vou?"-pensa, olhando o corredor vazio.

Tenta refazer o caminho que fez para ir até a sala de Ayanne.

Quase todos os cômodos estavam vazios, realmente quase todos estavam dormindo. Chega na porta da sala de Ayanne e bate.

Ninguém responde.

Não satisfeita, bate denovo, dessa vez mais forte.

Mas mesmo assim, sem respostas.

"Merda!¬¬"- pensa irritada, enchugando um ultima lágrima teimosa, e, sem raciocinar o que iria fazer, começa a chutar a porta.

Mas ninguém responde.

"Aff, será que Ayanne está surda, ou ela num tah ai mesmo?¬¬"- e abre a porta, vagarosamente. Estranha a porta não estar trancada. Espia e não havia ninguém.

"Aff..."- derrotada, fecha a porta novamente e segue seu caminho de volta.

Estava descendo uma escada, quando houve o barulho de alguém conversando.

Se aproxima, e coloca o ouvido na porta, tentando decifrar o que falavam.

-Ayanne, acho que isso não é uma boa idéia..!

Sim, essa era a voz de Mel!

-Oras, deixe disso Mel! Queremos reconquistar o pódio de uma das melhores escolas da região, não é?! Então, vamos continuar treinando-o!

-Mas..! Vocês estão exagerando, ele está todo machucado!

-Não me importa os machucados dele... O que importa é ele honrar a nossa escola quando crescer e virar um mago poderoso!

"O que?! É isso que Ayanne tem em mente?!"- Kayra pensa, incomformada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, abre a porta, e começa a falar, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos

-Ayanne! Então é assim que você pensa?! Você só quer que Kei honre a nossa escola?!

As duas, se assustam, mas depois, Ayanne fala, muito brava

-Kayra.. O que faz aqui?! E.. Saiba que escutar as conversas dos outros não se faz!- pegando a varinha

- Não me importa se isso não se faz!! O que me importa é as suas intenções!!-Kayra responde, gritando com algumas lágrimas escorrendo no rosto- Você não se importa com Kei?! Ele todos os dias, se esforça ao máximo, se machuca, e você não está nem ai?! Só quer que ele vire um grande mago...Para honrar o nome da nossa escola!?! Você não se importa com os sentimentos dele...? Duvido que alguma vez você tenha perguntado à Kei se ele queria se tornar um grande mago!! Duvido que alguma vez, você tenha cuidado dos ferimentos dele, porque é EU quem estou fazendo isso! Esses dias ele veio com uma grande ferida na perna! Como você pode fazer isso com ele?! Deixá-lo naquele estado?!

As duas ficam olhando para Kayra, sem palavras. Realmente, ela tinha dito tudo.Nem mesmo Mel tinha coragem de enfrentar Ayanne desse jeito.

Depois de tudo, Kayra sai correndo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-... Desculpe Ayanne.. Mas ela está certa.- Mel diz, séria. Logo após sai da sala.

-...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos Kayra!! Acorde!- Mel dizia, vendo que todas as meninas já haviam ido para o refeitório.

-Hã...-fala, abrindo os olhos

Mel apenas sorri, enquanto penteia o cabelo.

Kayra toma um banho rápido, e depois põe o uniforme.

-Bom, eu já vou indo.- Mel diz, saindo do quarto

Kayra, seca o cabelo, o penteia, e depois sai do quarto, com um olhar meio vago, que depois se transforma em um sorriso, vendo alguém a esperando lá fora.

-Kei!!!!!- grita, abraçando ele

O menino apenas sorri e retribui o abraço

-Nossa, Kei!! Você... Não deveria ta treinando?!- Kayra pergunta, não acreditando

-Ayanne me perguntou se eu realmente queria... E eu respondi que não -responde, com um sorriso lindo

-Que bom!!

Kayra pega na mão de Kei e os dois se dirigem ao refeitório, de mãos dadas.

-E os dois pombinhos finalmente chegaram..!- Kenji fala, divertido. Ele e Emily já estavam sabendo de tudo.

-Pombinhos é a mãe.. û.u' –Kei reclama e Kayra ri baixinho ao seu lado

Eles conversam animadamente, e quando da o sinal para irem para aula, Ayanne chama Kayra à sua sala.

-Eita.. O que será que aquela veia quer?¬¬' –Kayra fala, brincando

-Hehe.. Só espero que não seja você agora que seja suspendida das aulas! –Emily brinca

-Pelo amor de Deus.. Nem pense nisso! –Kayra responde

Ela vai até a sala de Ayanne, e se senta na cadeira, em frente à mesa da diretora.

Ayanne fala algumas palavras, e a porta que Kayra havia deixado aberta se fecha, batendo.

-Deve estar assustada né?-Ayanne diz, séria.- Bom, mas.. Eu queria te... Te agradecer por fazer eu enxergar... O que eu estava fazendo com um aluno meu. Forçando-o a treinar... Sendo que ele nem queria... Bom.. Eu só queria te agradecer.

-Hehe.. Não precisava- Kayra fala, sem jeito.

Ayanne apenas sorri.

-É melhor você se apressar. Kei está te esperando pra aula!- a diretora fala, deixando Kayra corada.

A menina volta a aula, onde seus amigos a esperavam.

A aula passa normalmente, o almoço também. No horário livre, os quatro conversavam sentados em uma mesa, em quanto, um pouco mais longe dali, três garotas conversavam.

-Agora que Kei voltou, Kayra fica toda-toda em cima dele! U.û'- Uma menina de cabelos pretos até metade das costas diz.

-É, e o pior de tudo.. É que ele dá bola!- uma segunda garota fala irritada, esta possuía cabelos longos e meio rosados, presos em duas maria-chiquinhas.

-Mas eu disse que teria minha vingança naquele dia na praia.. Kayra não perde por esperar!- um menina de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo fala com um sorriso maligno.

-Hã?!- As duas primeiras perguntam –O que você vai fazer?

-Vou roubar o Kei pra mim!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uhuuull \o/

Finalmente o cap 12!!

Bom, graças a deus jah tah no fim \o/ (não que eu não goste de escrever yoru, mas eu to querendo pegar firme com uma outras histórias minhas...)

Nyaa.. Eu gostei d escrever essi capitulo.. A parte que Kayra abraça Kei.. Perfeitu :D

Huaahsuahsuah.. Bom, é soh issu! Espero que tenham gostado dessi cap:)

O próximo capitulo acho q não demora a sair não! Eu já comecei :)

Bjus e comentem...!!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13: Confissões na Biblioteca**_

_(Sim, o nome dessi cap ficou ridículo :D)_

-------------------------------

_Último cap:_

_-Hã?!- As duas primeiras perguntam –O que você vai fazer?_

_-Vou roubar o Kei pra mim!- Mei fala, com um sorriso maligno_

-------------------------------

-O que?! Nossa Mei! Como você é corajosa! –a menina de cabelos pretos fala, com os olhos brilhando

-É, eu sei, Harumi!-Mei responde. Depois olha para a de cabelos rosados- Bom, Minami.. Você não ficaria com ciúmes, né? Vou roubar o Kei só um pouquinho pra mim.. Depois ele poderá ser só seu! Afinal, eu não gosto daquele..Hunf!- achou melhor ficar quieta, se não iria magoar a amiga.

-Sim..- Minami fala, meio corada.

Mei tinha arranjado novas amigas, assim que Hina arranjou um namorado, à mais ou menos 3 semanas à trás... Quando Hina veio para a amiga, toda feliz falando que havia arranjado um namorado, Mei brigou com ela, falando que ela tinha a esquecido. Desde então, Mei não olha mais pra cara de Hina, e arranjou essas novas amigas.

Harumi tinha estatura média, olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos. Era conhecida por ser a 'matadora de aulas'. Ela não gostava de aulas, queria fugir delas, e tinha já algumas advertências por causa disso. Minami era baixinha, cabelos meio rosados e lisos que iam até quase a cintura. Ela era meio tímida, mas não como Hina era. E seus sentimentos estavam confusos, achava que gostava de Kei.. Mas não tinha certeza. Só o achava bonito. E Mei, nesse meio tempo que passou, ficou mais metida e chata.

-Bom, Kayra, nós vamos a biblioteca!- Emily diz sorrindo, puxando Kenji pelo braço

-Hã?- Kayra iria perguntar algo, mas já era tarde demais. Eles já tinham ido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ei, porque me tirou de lá?! Eu queria ficar conversando com Kei- Kenji pergunta, não entendendo nada, entrando na biblioteca com Emily

-Nossa, será que você é tão tapado assim?xD –Emily fala brincando

-Hã?O.o

-Kei voltou, vamos deixar Kayra um pouco a sós com ele...- a menina de cabelos roxo diz, com um sorriso malicioso

-Hehehe xD..Ok- Kenji ri

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dois estavam sem assunto, cada um olhando pra um lado. Um silêncio mórbido se instala no local.

"Impressionante... Quando Kenji e Emily estavam aqui estava uma falação só, agora que eles foram..."- pensa Kayra- "Waaa não agüento mais tanto silêncio!! Tenho que puxar assunto de qualquer jeito! O.o' ''

Kayra vira, e quando ia abrir a boca pra falar qualquer coisa, dá de cara com a Mei vindo na direção deles.

-Kei!!!- Mei fala, abraçando-o –Nossa, eu estava tão preocupada! Você esta bem?

-E-Ei! Me solta- Kei tentava tirar os braços dela de cima de seu ombro, estava vermelho

-Mei!- Kayra fala, brava- Solta ele!

-Hiii, que foi? Ficou com ciúmes é? Fica quieta que eu sei muito bem que vocês dois não são namorados!!- Mei fala, soltando-o, encarando Kayra

Kayra ia dizer que eram namorados sim, mas ficou insegura

"Na verdade... Não somos namorados mesmo..."-pensa, sem condições de responder Mei

-Ela é a minha namorada sim –Kei fala, abraçando Kayra por trás, que fica vermelha

-Hunf!- Mei diz brava, enquanto sai e sussura- Não, isso não vai ficar assim... Kayra.

-Er... Kei.. Já pode me soltar...- Kayra fala, que nem um pimentão

-Ah! M..Me desculpe..- Kei responde, soltando-a e indo sentar, corado

Ambos sentam e ficam olhando para lados opostos, ambos parecendo um pimentão

Alguns minutos depois, Maki, uma amiga Kayra, chega sorrindo

-Olá Kayra, Kei- ela fala, sentando-se de frente para eles.

-O...Oi...- Kayra responde, tentando esconder sua face corada

Kei não responde, apenas a encara com cara de poucos amigos

Maki tinha estatura média, estava no segundo ano, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros com algumas mechas em loiro e olhos castanhos também. Ela tinha conhecido Kayra num intervalo, num dia que Kayra estava sozinha pois Kenji e Emily estavam na bilbioteca e Kei, treinando.

-Ficaram sabendo o que vai ter nesse fim de mês?!

-O que, Maki?-Kayra pergunta, curiosa

-Vocês ainda não sabem?! Õ.o

-Nós não somos do jornal da escola¬¬...-Kayra resmunga

-Ah, eh verdade!- Maki da um sorriso sem graça. Ela era do jornal, então sabia de quase tudo que acontecia na escola e que iria acontecer. -Bom, o negócio é o seguinte... Depois de amanhã, teremos um festival de fogos de artifício! Porque já é setembro, outubro ainda vai ter aula, mas novembro e dezembro, quem quiser irá poder voltar pras suas casas... Mas lógico, irá ter que voltar em fevereiro!- termina, com um sorriso

"Voltar...?"-Kei pensa

-Legal!- Kayra diz, com os olhos brilhando-Adoro fogos de artifício...

-Hehe, eu também! –Maki-Bom, já vou indo! Tchau, Kayra, Kei!

-Tchau!-Kayra acena, com um sorriso.

Depois de algum tempo, vão até a biblioteca, avisar Kenji e Emily.

-Emilyyy!!!- grita, entrando da biblioteca

-Da pra fazer silêncio? Õ.o- Senhora Miyako reclama

-Hehe.. Desculpe- Kayra

-¬¬-Kei

-Senhora.. .Er...

-Miyako.

-Eh, Senhora Miyako, você sabe onde Kenji e Emily estão? Uma garota um pouco mais baixa que eu com cabelos roxos e um garoto de cabelos castanhos..

-Ah sim.. Eles foram pra lá-e apontou a parte da biblioteca mais vazia de pessoas.

-Ali? O.o- Kayra pergunta

-É.. Cuidado, eles podem estar querendo um tempinho a sós...- Miyako fala, com uma cara maliciosa, deixando Kayra e Kei vermelhos, só de imaginar

-Vamos!- Kayra puxa a mão de Kei e segue por entre as diversas prateleiras enormes.

Os livros pareciam velhos e empoeirados.. Cheio de teias de aranha.

-O..O que eles querem fazer aqui?õ.o- Kayra pergunta, não conseguindo acreditar no que Miyako dissera.

-Por quê? Ficou com inveja e também quer fazer é?!-o garoto fala, zombando

-...O.O...- Kayra não acreditava no que havia ouvido.. "Esse não é o Kei ô.ô''- ...KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Fiquem quietos!- a voz de Miyako ecoa entre os corredores

-Ops..- a garota coloca uma mão sobre a boca, com a outra segurando o braço de Kei

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Emily pergunta, surgindo de trás de uma prateleira, com um livro nas mãos

-Emily!!- Kayra vai correndo até a amiga, e, se escondendo atrás dela, fala- O Kei.. O Kei foi possuído por alguma entidade maligna e tarada!!

-...¬¬'

-Huahauhauhsuahsuh- Kenji aparece do lado de Kayra, que da um pulo de susto- Quer dizer que o Kei está admitindo que gosta da Kayra é...?-com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto Emily soltava risadinhas abafadas

-...-Kayra estava um pimentão, olhando pra Kei

-...Eu gosto da Kayra...- ele fala, baixinho, hiper corado

-O.O –Emily, Kenji e Kayra

-Ops!! Não vamos segurar vela!- Kenji fala, antes de pegar Emily pela mão e saírem que nem o vento, por entre os corredores.

-...O.O- Kayra

-...¬¬'- Kei

-...-Kayra

-...Vem.-fala, pegando ela pelo braço

-H-Hã?!

-Hihihi onde será que Kei quer levar Kayra?- Kenji pergunta, com um sorriso malicioso

-Hehehe..-Emily que estava ao seu lado, ri. Ambos tinham visto a situação por cima da prateleira do lado.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOooOOoOOo

Numa mesinha no pátio...

-E ai, não deu certo, né, Mei?!- Harumi pergunta, com desapontamento nos olhos

Minami

-Mas isso não é tudo... Se Kei não quer por bem, que seja por mal...- Mei diz, com um sorriso malvado nos lábios, cruzando os braços - ...Só pra mim esfregar na cara da Kayra depois...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yoooo \o/_

_Tudu bem?!_

_Nossa, demorei um pokin nessi capitulo.. Mas terminei :D_

_Ah, acho que a história termina no próximo capitulo viu... (buaa queria alonga ela até o cap15 T.T)_

_Hehe.. Espero que estejam gostando.. Ah, e por favor.. Num deixem review do tipo __'continua'__... Pq só isso num ajuda ieu em nada T.T _

_Nem se for pra deixa uma review assim: __'sua fic tah horrível, acho que você poderia melhorar nisso(ex), nisso(ex) e nisso(ex)...'__ ou então __' To adorando a fic, espero pela continuação..'__ ou até __'sua fic tah regular, vc poderia melhorar nisso(da um ex)...'_

_Entende?! xD_

_É q só 'continua' não é mt legal.. xD_

_Eu num vo sabe se a fic tah boa, ruim, péssima, ótima ou regular!! E nem onde eu posso melhorar... .-._

_Bom, já to indu!!_

_Bjus _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14: Mais Confusões**_

- Olha Mei, não é o Kei e a Kayra?-Harumi pergunta, notando Kei praticamente 'arrastando' Kayra à algum lugar

-..É o Kei sim..!- Minami afirma corada –O...O que ele vai fazer com ela?! o.o'

Mei apenas dá um sorriso

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-O-Onde você ta me levando?!- Kayra pergunta hiper corada, sendo 'arrastada' por Kei

Eles andam até um lugar do pátio onde não tinha ninguém, quando Kei para

-...-Kei

-...-Kayra

-...û.u' – Kei

-... .-. –Kayra

-¬¬

-O que foi?!- ela finalmente pergunta, não entendendo nada

-...Idiota û.u

-Eu?! Foi você que me puxou até aqui do nada, depois de dizer que gosta de mim!- mas depois percebe o que diz, ficando corada-...P...Por que me trouxe até aqui?

-Não queria que o Kenji e a Emily ficassem irritando..

-Mas eles tinham saído o.o

-Tavam espiando por cima da prateleira do lado¬¬'

-Ah o.o'

-...

-Er...- Kayra fica mais corada ainda, mas continua- Eu... T..Também gost--!- mas é interrompida por uma voz conhecida

-Quem está ai?- Mei aparece com um sorriso cínico –Ah, são vocês dois! O que estão fazendo aqui?

-...¬¬-Kei

-N-Nada!- Kayra responde, vermelha de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo de raiva. "Por que Mei sempre tem que fazer dessa com a gente?! T.T"

-Ah, Kei, a Mel ta te chamando!- Mei fala

-..Tah û.u – e sai

Quando Kei já estava longe, Mei vira para Kayra, e com um sorriso diz

-Saiba que Kei será meu... – depois vira as costas e sai

-...û.u " Contenha-se Kayra, se você matar uma aluna será expulsa... û.u'"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-O que aconteceu? O.O'' –Kenji pergunta, notando Kayra se aproximando super irritada

-Não faça perguntas... û.u... Por favor..- Diz, se sentando em uma cadeira

-Kayra, pode falar... Somos teus amigos, não somos?- Emily pergunta, sentando-se ao lado de Kayra.

-... O problema é a BOSTA da Mei!! Ò.ó

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOo

Fora da biblioteca, perto dos dormitórios...

-Buaaaaa por que a tiazinha da biblioteca tinha que ser tão chataaa? T.T –Kayra resmungava, afinal tinha sido expulsa da biblioteca por gritar... palavrões.

-Hehe-Emily da um sorriso sem jeito - Ninguém mandou você gritar aquilo o.o

- T.T

Lá atrás, Kei voltava irritado

-Que foi? o.o- Kenji pergunta pro amigo

-A Mei.. Fez eu subir todas as escadas até a sala da Ayanne, procurar a Mel para.. nada! ¬¬

Antes que Kenji pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo, é interrompido pelo sinal

-Buaaa agora é a aula de esportes!! T.T – Kayra reclama

Eles vão até as quadras, e tiveram basquete. A aula de esporte era separado menino e menina.

No lanche da tarde, Kayra e Emily estavam sentadas esperando os dois, quando Emily começou

-Kayra... Você... Já beijou o Kei neh?- pergunta, Meio corada

-Hã?!- parecendo um pimentão- N-não! Quer dizer.. Quase... Mas... Aff... –ela tenta dizer mas não consegue, e fica mais sem jeito quando percebe que a amiga tava dando risada

-Haha Kayra, você é engraçada!! –colocando a mão sobre a boca

-Por..que?o.o

-Você fica tão bonitinha quando ta envergonhada!- Emily fala, sorrindo, deixando a amiga um pimentão²

-...Mas... Por que perguntou isso?

-É que... que...-fica vermelha e para

-Haha, a Emily já beijou o Kenji?!- Kayra fala divertida, sorrindo

-N-Não! Mas...

-Então você quer beijar ele:3

-Beijar quem? õ.o –Uma voz conhecida se aproxima, assustando as duas

-Er... Ninguém o.o- Kayra responde, percebendo que era Kei e Kenji

Kei senta ao lado de Kayra e ela consegue ouvir um 'bom mesmo¬¬' dele

-Hehe- ela ri baixinho, pondo a sua mão em cima da dele no banco

Kei fica corado na hora, mas depois da um sorriso e continua a conversar normalmente..

O lanche da tarde passa e no horário livre antes do café da noite, os quatro conversavam em uma mesinha no pátio..

-Então quer dizer que depois de amanhã vai ter um festival, é?! –Kenji pergunta

-Sim! E terá muitos fogos de artifícios..- Kayra completa, com brilho nos olhos

-Hehe.. Eu tenho medo de fogos de artifícios...-Emily sussura, sem graça

-o.o-todos

-Que foi?! eu não gosto!- Emily diz, nervosa, antes de todos caírem na risada

-E... Quem quiser, em novembro vai poder voltar para casa...-Kei diz, sério

-...Vocês vão?-Emily pergunta

Kei apenas faz um gesto negativo com a cabeça, enquanto Kayra fica pensativa

-Eu vou voltar. –Kenji responde

-O que?!- todos

-Eu quero.. Ver de novo minha família.- Kenji fala, com um olhar triste

-Kenji, onde você mora?- Kayra pergunta, curiosa

-Na cidade de Juno.

-Juno?!- Emily quase da um berro

-É... porque? O.o''

-Eu moro lá também!!- a garota diz, para a surpresa de todos

-Legal o.o

-Eba Se eu voltar vou poder te ver mesmo nas férias...- depois olha pros outros dois- Mas... O Kei e a Kayra não...

-Eu.. Ainda não disse se vou voltar ou não.- Kayra fala, séria.

-...Eu vou beber água..- Kei diz, levantando-se e indo até o bebedouro, que era praticamente do outro lado do pátio.

Os três ficaram conversando mais um pouco quando Kenji reclama

-Eita, será que o Kei intalou lá no bebedouro?¬¬-se queixando da demora

-Vou atrás dele..- a ruiva fala, se levantando

OoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoO

No Meio do caminho, Kayra é interrompida por uma garota de cabelos pretos, um pouco mais baixa que ela.

-Você é a Kayra né...?- ela pergunta, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios

-Sou.. Por que?-ela responde-"Já ouvi falar dessa menina... Ela praticamente nem vai às aulas, só falta..¬¬ E também.. É amiga da Mei."

-Meu nome é Harumi. Acho que eu tenho algo que te interessa...-ela fala, puxando Kayra até a porta dos dormitórios

-O que?¬¬

Harumi coloca a mão no bolso e tira de lá uma foto.

-Veja com seus próprios olhos...-entregando a foto na mão de Kayra.- Ah, e pode ficar com ela.-da um sorriso e sai

-Hã? O.o- Kayra fica sem entender nada.

Depois olha para a foto em sua mão.

"Não acredito..!!"- pensa, com seus olhos cheio de lágrimas- " Não, isso não pode ser verdade!!"- Ela corre pra lá fora, e olha onde Kei estava. Mei estava conversando com ele- "Kei... Seu idiota!!" – e sai correndo pros dormitórios, com a foto na mão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais longe de lá, nas mesas do pátio..

Um garoto e uma garota, com cara de tédio reclamam

-Agora é a Kayra que intalou no bebedouro! Ò.ó

-É...¬¬

---------------------------------------------------------

_Oie!_

_Nyaa, esse capitulo eu demorei pra escreve né?!_

_Nya.. Tb, eu quebrei minha promessa TT_

_Disse que ia terminar a fic nessas férias, mas não consegui!_

_Foi por causa de outra fic..._

_Sabe, ela se passa em um mundo criado por mim, com personagens e raças totalmente originais... Tipo RPG, mas tudo criado por mim, sem nada de clichê (que nessa fic tem muito¬¬)_

_E eu realmente me empolguei escrevendo essa fic estilo RPG... Daí eu esqueci de termina Yoru!! T.T_

_E sobre postar aquela fic aqui no FF... Não sei se tenho coragem, tenho medo que plagiem... T.T'_

_Bom, só isso! Mas a Yoru jah tah no fim!_

_Acho que mais um capitulo.. Ou dois :D_

_Bjus_


	15. AVISOleiam!

Fic 'Cancelada'

Antes de tirarem conclusões, leiam abaixo por favor -.-'

Genteee não fikem bravos comigos #leva uma sapatada xo''#

Mas é q eh assim:

Yoru no começo, era legal escrever e talz.. Mas agora, eu decidi pegar firme com uma outra fic minha, Night Heaven (não, não pretendo posta-la aki. ¬¬'. _Pelo menos por enquanto..._), porque eu já sei o fim, e a história está se dessenrrolando extremamente bem . :)

Estou também pensando seriamente em começar uma outra história, passando em um mundo alternativo, meio lembrando a época medieval... Já sei mais ou menos como vai ser. Postar essa fic aqui no FF? Não sei. xP

Bom, por favor, não fikem bravos comigos.. É q sabe, essa fic ta meio mal escrita os últimos capítulos (culpa minha, gomen!!) #leva vaia -.-''#

Vou reescreve-los quando der tempo, daí taçvez eu poste aqui!! Ok? ;D

Talvez eu reescreva Yoru inteira.. Sabe, acho que ela está muito infantil...

Enfiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmm... Só passei pra avisa q_ essa fic tah parada por tempo indeterminado_, OKz? ;D

Bjinhus


End file.
